


There is nothing left to be said

by Tdelicot



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 66
Words: 25,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: Castle tries to help the 12th precinct and the boys to try and unsolved a murder mystery involving an author having just put out his first novel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Central Park ball field**

 

**Mystery writer Justin Winters was watching a softball game in the park after he had come from Black Pawn Publishing and Gina Cowles to discuss a new deal to have him put himself out on the market.**

 

**He would be working with mystery writer Richard Castle, while watching him for where ever he appears as with the 12th precinct. Justin was only 25 years and a loner of sorts. He always loved writing mystery novels when ever he had the time in high school and earlier.**

 

_**Currently the team he was watching were finally winning after the game was tied for three innings. Afterwards once the game was over and the players went into their lockers to shower and dressed before going over to the Green Dragon tavern to celebrate the win.** _

However for Justin, he was looking for the pitcher Miles Sanderson somewhere inside the lockers towards the back. It was extremely quiet for someone that had won the game four to three.

Justin called out for Miles with no answer at all. This was getting to be a little too much for him and his nerves. He called out once again with walking quicker to his destination.

He went behind the lockers for where his was. Since he had asked the coach that he always wanted privacy to shower and dress, it was basically one of his hang ups as a pitcher and a member of the police force as a under cover officer the past four years for the Bronx precinct.

Justin walked around to the other side only to be totally shocked.

"OMG! Justin said to seeing the body Justin and the blood flowing out of his body. He noticed there was a steel blade next to his body. He had made sure not to touch the knife in order for the police to try and figure on whether there were fingerprints or any trace of evidence on who might of killed the pitcher.

Justin ran to call for help and advise the Central Park local police of the body having been found. Manager Joe Lowry decided not to go over to the Green Dragon tavern. Instead he was on the phone having made a number of calls.... 

When he was told about what had happened with his best pitcher on the Baby Belles, with a record of 10 and 3 with five more games to finish up the season for them and hopefully the playoffs.

Lowry had no idea that his pitcher Miles wouldn't be going over to the tavern. Even though he wasn't the type to drink at all with needing his mind clear for when ever he was working a under cover mission.

This is exactly what he basically told the police when the 12th precinct Captain Kate Beckett, the crime scene unit and the coroner Doctor Lanie Parish. She was called to work this case being that Doctor Syndey Perlmutter had been working long hours at the Manhattan Medical Center hospital for a basic training in autopsies. As for Doctor Lisa Anderson no relation to any of the officers for the 12th precinct. She was not available due to the fact she was away on a conference located in Greenwich, Ct.

Doctor Lanie Parrish had arrived in the County coroner van with her tech to help out with removing the body onto the stretcher.

Captain Beckett and her two detectives Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito were asked to comb the area for any type of evidence for when it comes to the murder of Miles Sanderson. However for Beckett's husband Richard Castle, he was arriving as well from running errands with his son Reece and the nanny Andrea.

He had heard that his protege Justin Winters was the one to have found the body inside the lockers. And begins the endless number of questions..........


	2. Chapter 2

"Castle, I heard you have arrived to the scene. I must tell you your precinct really has a real mystery on their hands. I really don't know what is going on to have a simple soft ball player killed."

Kate Beckett came onto the scene to say the following. "Because it's not simple at all with Miles having been a under cover officer for the Bronx 145th precinct." She announced as if it was a surprised to her.

"Kate, do you think that someone might of killed him during one of his cases the past few years?" Castle exclaimed with his possible suggestion.

"It's possible Rick. However for now we need to start investigating with getting the team here and asked them just exactly where they were at the time. "She turned to face Justin to asked the questions for where he was at the time.

"For myself, I had asked one of the team members having gotten dressed. He, I believed was the catcher said that Miles was towards the back getting dressed. He was able to explain to me about the privacy hang up of his. Otherwise there was nothing else to say accept for the fact I found the body and the knife on his side Captain Beckett."

"Justin please try to stay around in town in order for my detectives to further ask you questions, ok?" She asked with turning to speak with Lanie and her technician was bringing out the body from the back of the lockers.

"Lanie what's the word on the body?" Beckett asked her friend the question, as the look on Lanie's face wasn't happy one bit.

"I will let you know Beck for when I am able to finish up the autopsy and any answers to some of your questions." Lanie announced with her sounding words before moving out with the stretcher and the technician to take the body out to the coroner's van.

When they had moved outside into the ball field. There was a great many of the crime scene unit around combing the area for any type of evidence. While Esposito and Ryan were checking the lockers. So far nothing had shown up accept for the fact they had the back lockers to check while passing Castle, Justin and Captain Beckett.

Castle had asked the both detectives on whether or not they were able to find anything important to the case.

"Nothing bro!" Ryan said before moving over to Miles three lockers to keep some of his personal belongings including his uniform or under cover clothing.

Esposito had checked the other lockers that were empty. However when they opened Miles three, they were quite shocked to see the bags of drugs enclosed including Cocaine.

Hollering over for Captain Beckett, Castle and ever the author Justin. Beckett just couldn't believe it that Miles would be so stupid to leave drugs in his locker. "Castle what do you think as with Espo and Ryan?"

Basically the main answer was the fact that someone wanted to either black him to keep the real drug runner out of the picture with placing those drugs in the locker.

And another question that was on everybody's mind. When were those drugs placed in the locker at the time of Miles murdered?


	3. Chapter 3

Captain Kate Beckett had to called the drug Enforcement Agency in order to send an agent over to check out the drugs that was placed inside the locker.

And in the mean time.

Castle and Justin were now outside having to be mystery writers. "Castle how would go about solving this case in one of your books from over the years?" Justin asked in a very serious tone having Castle think really hard on the subject.

"Tell you what Justin. Lets drive over to the Westchester County Medical Examiner's office and see what Lanie has been able to find with the autopsy." He responded with waiting for the authors response to the question.

"Interesting Idea Castle. I wouldn't be surprised on whether or not Doctor Parrish will be able to find some sort of drugs in the stomach contents." He remarked with idea, even though Richard Castle would of thought the same thing as well.

"Let me go tell Captain Beckett about going over to the medical examiner's office."

"Sure I will wait out here and the fresh air. Even though the temperatures are supposed to dropping later on."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Moments later...

"Oh, no you don't Castle! I am going with you in regard to knowing what is going on every step of the way." Beckett croaked out her response to her husband.

"Ok I get the picture Kate. Lets go I will drive you over, while your vehicle stays in the parking lot of the ball field. Justin would you want to come with us as well?" He asked with watching the author having to think about it for a brief moment.

"I need to know all of the answers to this mystery Captain Beckett. And to see a under cover officer being frames with those drugs just doesn't make any sense at this time."

"It just doesn't make sense either. Lets move before it gets too late gentlemen." She responded with her feet starting to hurt with having to be five months pregnant. She was told by her doctor to try and cut back with her hours or else he would be forced to do it himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Lanie was halfway into the autopsy when she asked her tech Melanie to hand her the instrument to take a look at the stomach contents of the under cover officer Miles. Lanie had been pissed off from the start with starting.

Since she needed to push herself with having to be tired from all of the extra hours she had been putting in with the other coroner's stuck elsewhere or on vacation.

Using the cutting instrument to open up the area of the stomach and the damage done. Even though not from the knife.

After a moment placing her hands inside. She called Melanie over to show her what inside his stomach.

"Wow! What are those diamonds Doctor Parrish? And that looks like some sort of pills. What the hell is going on Lanie. That's if you don't mine me asking the asking?" She says with curiosity in her tone all of a sudden.

"Of course I don't mine. Please get me two evidence bags to give to Captain Beckett when she arrives."

"How do you know Doctor Parrish?" Melanie says with asking the question when all of a sudden... Beckett, Castle and Justin walked in to find out what is going on.

"What did I tell you? She is here now and her two authors. Kate, here you go. Evidence from his stomach contents." Lanie walked over to hand her the two bags with the items inside.

"What is this diamonds, and I assume some sort of drug that is dangerous on the black market? Beckett asked with taking the blue gloves from her coat pocket to take one of the diamonds out of the bag. "Tell me something why would this particular under cover officer aka a soft ball pitcher be dealing with diamonds as well. Unless someone that had killed him had placed those diamonds and pills during the time he was dead on the cement floor." She responded with placing the items back into the evidence bags.

"Kate, you need to call the F.B.I. and find out if there has a large haul of diamonds and drugs stolen of late." Castle asked the question this time. While Justin asked on whether he could see the body further. Since she still had the body on the slab having to finish up further until they arrived.

Lanie turned to face the writer. "What are you looking for Justin if you don't mine asking as to why?"

"As a writer from the past years. There is always something that might of been missed during an autopsy." Justin retorted with his statement with Lanie having to be shaking her head.


	5. Chapter 5

Justin went to place the air mask on, as with the blue gloves just to be on the safe side. Taking a moment, he walked over to the body of the under cover officer aka ball player. He moved over to the slab for where the body was placed.

Castle was right behind him keeping an eye on him. 

Taking a moment of looking at the body and starting to think crazy thoughts in his mind. He even jumped a little when he thought the body was moving. When in fact it was a muscle contraction after the body is dead.

Castle had to tell him to take it easy afterwards. "Come on we are getting out of here to have a drink at the loft. I will drive eve working fryone back to the ball field. Lanie are you done with your shift here with the autopsy having been finished?" He asked her as her face had lit up. It's been a long while since she had been at the loft once she had been promoted to run the Westchester County Medical Examiner Office.

"I will inform Melanie that I will be leaving for the rest of the day. From what I understand Doctor Gerald Roberts will be arriving very soon to take over. Let me go speak with her before grabbing my things." She states with her demeanor really calm now.

**************************************************************************************

Bronx 145th precinct

Captain Gary Cohens was arriving into the precinct after a late night out with his wife Suzanne also a member of the precinct.

Walking past a bunch of his officers in the bull pen. He was stopped by Sergeant James Hathway working for him the past five years in the field as a under cover officer.

"What's wrong James?" He asked with seeing the expression on his face.

"They found Miles body inside the ball field lockers early after they won the game. The 12th precinct is in charge of the case after receiving a call from them. You will need to call the Westchester County Medical Examiners to discuss the case and autopsy having been done on his body."

"I will call in a little while to see what type of results was found with the autopsy. Excuse me while I head for my office."

"Sure Captain!" He says with watching the back of his heading for his second floor office.

Moments later....

Captain Cohens walked into his office. Some where was his secretary somewhere in the precinct at five o' clock in the afternoon.

Closing the door. He went to pick up the phone to call a local mafia owner of the Pizza restaurant called the Go Around Pizza House. Dialing the number he didn't expect for Gino to be picking up the phone quickly.

"Hello! Gary is this you? I was able to pick up the number from the caller I.D., what's the word with Miles?"

"It didn't work out with him. He wouldn't go for the deal and the monies. He was going to turn me in and the others once the game was over. I had no choice in the matter to be rid of him, and including dumping a small shipment of drugs into his locker and stomach to make the police think he was dealing."

" Excellent! I just don't want to see the police connect me to the murder Gary. Do I make myself clear?" He said in a strong, stern voice.

"Very clear Gino. I have to go now and act as I am upset at the fact that Miles was killed in the lockers. I have been asked to call the Westchester County Medical Examiners to find out the full details." Gary announced as if he didn't want to call at all.

"Good Luck!" Before Gino ends the conversation with his partner in the drugs, weapons and diamonds business for the past two years.


	6. Chapter 6

Loft

 

It was less then an hour Richard Castle and his wife had everything together in the kitchen area of the loft.

Lanie and Justin had drinks in their hands after Castle had opened up the bar for everyone accept his wife with carrying the twins.

Justin had asked Lanie on whether it was normal to have a body spasm like it did earlier.

"Yes, it's normal Justin. However it's not all of the time that every body would." She responded with taking a sip of her gin & tonic, while Justin had a whiskey.

"So Lanie what do you think about who might of killed Miles?" He asked in a serious tone with his question now. While Castle and Beckett were putting together the food.

Taking a sip and a deep breath to answer. "Knowing his line of work. I would say it might of been drug runners or someone with a vendetta against him or even the Mafia." She said to have Justin eyes lite up with the idea that the mafia might be involved.

This was when Castle had come over with hearing the last part of the conversation. "It's interesting to think that the Mafia could be the one person that killed the under cover officer."

As he moves in closer to tell them that everything was ready. Everyone would be sitting at the kitchen counter since there was plenty of room. Kate Beckett had made chicken salad sandwiches, with two veggies either corn or string beans, plus a garden salad with a choice of three different salad dressings.


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile at the pizza restaurant with Gino Martino was not really please having that conversation with Captain Cohens. Losing merchandise costs a fortune to replace especially when client are screaming for their merchandise.

Gino had another one of his runners walking into his restaurant having collected from five different clients. However from one of his sources this particular runner Joey Wilson had been skimming off the books. 

And he needs to take care of this before he losses his shirt. Once he talks with Joey and finds out he's going to tell him the truth. Either way he was going to be getting rid of him and handing the job to one of his shooters on his business account.

Joey came knocking on his office door. He waited for Gino to let him to discuss business. Gino tells him to sit down with a drink sitting on the table next to him.

**************************************************************************************

It was around 8.30 p.m. in the evening.

Captain Jose Anderson and his under cover officers were waiting for an assignment. When all of a sudden the phone rang in his with Sergeant William Anderson(No relation) and Lt. Alverez waiting.

"Hold on gentlemen while I take this call." He picks up the phone on the side of his desk. "Hello, who is this?" He asked with listening to the person talk. "Please Mrs. Marshall, we will send a team over to check out the body. Thank you for calling the precinct." He hangs up to look at both of his officers.

"What happened Captain?" Lt. Alverez asked the question in a dead pan response with the question.

"A male body having been shot was found behind a small mom & pop grocery store by Mrs. Marshall." He writes down the address and hands it to them. "Now get moving while I put together the crime scene unit." He responded with annoyance that another male had been shot with this being the fourth one in the last month.

He was going to call Captain Kate Beckett at the Loft. He had no idea on whether they were still up.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

There was so much going on inside the Loft with Lanie laughing so loud from one of Justin's stupid jokes.

Castle and Beckett were enjoying seeing her happy for a change. Ever since she had broken up with Javier Esposito. She's been keeping to herself with taking the promotion for the Westchester County Medical Examiner.

And during the latest joke there was a telephone call from the precinct. Kate Beckett grabbing the house phone on the counter. The caller I.D. had said it was from the 12th precinct.

"Kate Beckett how can I help you, Captain Anderson?" She sounded neutral with the sound of her response.

"Oh, good your up Captain. I am just calling you that another one of those male shootings has happened again. I have already sent Sergeant Anderson and Lt. Alverez to the scene and the crime scene unit."

"Has a coroner been dispatched to the scene?" She asked with looking over at Lanie.

"Not yet Captain. But I was just about ready to call for one. Otherwise there is nothing to report at this time."

"Thanks for calling Jose. Please keep me posted with leaving a text message on my cell just in case I am asleep. Good night." She ended the call with the over night watch commander.

Justin had been the one to mention to Castle since he's a night owl. "How about we go over to the crime scene and see what is happening?"

"If your going over gentlemen, I suggest the both of you stay out of the way for when it comes to evidence." Beckett said strongly with her request.

"Sure enough Kate. We just might find out the answers as to what is going on with the shootings." Castle said with a slight smirk to his face to drive her just plain crazy.

Lanie got up from the couch to say to the group. "I am coming as well to supervise until the doctor arrives onto the scene. It's going to be pot luck on just who is going to show up tonight. Come on lets go as Castle will be driving them together before heading back to the ball field to have them pick up their cars.


	8. Chapter 8

Mrs.Marshall was being very patience with waiting for the police to show up. While the male body was out in the alley way of her grocery store.

When all of a sudden she heard sirens heading into the side of the building. First it was Sergeant William Anderson and Lt. Jose Alverez running their siren loud. Before the rest of the detectives, Castle, Justin and Lanie.

Afterwards it would be the crime scene unit, or any reporters that might of been in the area of the neighborhood.

Mrs. Marshall just couldn't get over it.

While Lanie just needed to know where the body until the Coroner's van shows up. And it does twenty minutes later.

After taking a look at the body. Lanie going through his pockets with Esp and Ryan watching on with taking notes. She was starting to feel a little uncomfortable with Javier in the area.

She was able to pull out the male's shield and I.D. "I must tell you everyone. Who ever shot this man was very sloppy with leaving these items on his body. He's a police Captain for the Bronx precinct."

Everyone on the scene was in total complete shock. Including the mystery author Justin accept for the fact in his mind he was right for when it comes to police interaction.

It was at this point Lanie was handed three different evidence bags for which she placed the items. Until seeing that Doctor Syndey Perlmutter was arriving onto the scene with the coroner's van and his tech.

Lanie walked up to him with saying at first that she didn't need any altitude by him or any thing else.

"Doctor Parrish, I am not in the mood for altitude after being in surgery six hours saving a young boy's severed leg. Hopefully he will be able to walk maybe in a year from the car accident." He said with praise in his demeanor.

"I am very happy to hear that Syndey. However you need to do the autopsy as quickly as possible to find out what is inside his stomach contents. As I explained earlier he's a police captain and we need to know in what exactly he's involved in, including the body that was found at the ball field. I am wondering on whether there is some kind of an connection."

"I will check it out Doctor Parrish. Now I need to get to work and have the body back to the Westchester County Medical Examiners. What about you?" He asked before starting to walk off.

"I am going home after a long day and doing the autopsy on the under cover officer from the ball field. Leave a voice mail on my cell-phone to let me know on whether you were able to find anything at all." Lanie responded with having to waiting for Castle and Justin to drop her off at the ball field at this late hour.


	9. Chapter 9

Doctor Syndey Perlmutter after getting the body ready with help from the tech. He was so tired that he wasn't see straight. However after stopping to get coffee and a snack with Melanie going into one of the quick marts,

They would be able to start the work on the autopsy of the police Captain Gary Cohens. It was very quiet inside the medical bay with the time having to be really late. He was hoping that none of his trouble makers would be showing up at the office.

However it was short leaved when Richard Castle and Justin had shown up to find out on whether Perlmutter was able to find anything important with the autopsy.

"Oh, no! Why are you here Castle and your shadow?" He asked even though he was trying to be good for Doctor Lanie Parrish.

"We are here Perlmutter to find out you were able to figure out on how he died?" Castle responded with taking a look at his report on the table next to the slab with the body laying.

"Jesus Christ Castle! Let me have it or else I will punch you out!" He could...but since he was exhausted it wasn't going to happen and Castle knows this fact. "All right he was shot twice in the chest that killed him. However he could of died another way and that was colon cancer having spread. He wasn't going to last another eight months at least, otherwise I did find some traces of drugs in his stomach contents showing for the fact he was user to help him cope with the constant pain." He says with a sound of sadness in his demeanor.

Justin decided to say something. "Doctor Perlmutter would you say that the drugs that was in his stomach contents could be related to the previous killing in the ball field's lockers?"

"With not knowing about what happened and with the dead body being an under cover officer with having to deal with drug dealers as part of his job. I would have to say yes to your question." Perlmutter replying to his question and a yawn between it with his words.


	10. Chapter 10

Justin asked even though he wasn't a cop instead a writer. "So what is it that we do now about the case?" He replied from looking at the body any longer.

"First of all I am driving you back to the ball field in order to get some sleep. I will call you at some time in the morning, for which we will visit the Bronx precinct to asked questions. I will need to have Sergeant Esposito and Detective Kevin Ryan to use them as covers in case we are stopped."

"Ok Castle. Perlmutter thank you for having done the autopsy. And the way your looking. Your going to need some sleep yourself." He said with the suggestion even though he had though that the coroner would bash him in with telling him about getting sleep."

"I will in about an hour. I will put this body into the cooler while I need to clean up before I am able to leave. Thank god I don't have to be at the hospital until one p.m." He responded with another yawn and telling them to get out now.

"Fine! Were leaving Perlmutter." Castle announced with pulling the author out of the medical bay and walking out into the back parking lot.

*****************************************************************************************

Meanwhile late night at the Bronx precinct..

Several of the personnel were upset at the fact that Captain Cohens was shot and killed and found in an alleyway of a grocery store.

There was going to be an internal investigation as to why he was shot and killed. Even though their has been rumors inside the Internal investigation division that Captain Cohens was dealing in drugs and weapons traffic. The under cover division had been asked to try and go under cover since the relationship Cohens was involved would be the mobster Gino.

Under cover officer James Wong for the last ten years. He had made the suggestion that the 12th precinct be brought in with trading information since they were the ones working the case right now, as with the other cop killed at the ball field from another Bronx precinct.

Captain Johnson of the Internal division agreed with his suggestion. He's going to head on over to the precinct in the morning at some point. Wong I need to head on home now, please keep me updated on the case." 

"I will sir. Right now I am heading out into the field to speak with a possible source that might help us out and the 12th precinct." Officer Wong stated with placing on his black leather jacket to head outside into the night.


	11. Chapter 11

Richard Castle had dropped off Justin at the ball field making sure he made it all right to his vehicle in the parking lot. There was very little lighting on at this point. Since the ball field's managers will have to invest in new light fixtures.

He waited for Justin to pulled out of the parking lot to head on home. While he pulled out his flash light from his coat pocket to check for any further evidence. It was at this point that his cell had gone off.

Looking at the caller I.D. it was his wife wondering where her husband was even though he was supposed to be with the coroner Perlmutter.

"Yes, Kate what is it?" He sounded annoyed with his wife checking up on him.

"Rick, I am just checking to make sure your fine and not dead. And besides knowing you, your probably at the ball field looking for further evidence." She says with a chuckle.

"You know me too well Kate. I just dropped off Justin so that he doesn't has to know in what I am doing at this late hour. He's too much into everyone's business right now during the investigation."

"Give me an hour while I check inside the locker room since it was left opened. No doubt Reece is looking for his father." He says with a quick breath into his lungs.

"Right on the mark Rick. He's not going back to sleep without seeing you." She stated over the phone with Reece playing in the middle of the living room with Royal being a little too rough with his playing. "Listen I have to go Babe. Royal is over doing it with his playing with our son."

"Ok, I will be home soon sweetie." As he ended the phone call to head over to the locker room with his flash light.

Moments Later...

He heard someone call out to him to stop. "Who are you?" Castle asked the male caller dressed in a black leather jacket.

"I am under cover officer James Wong of the 145th Bronx precinct." As he shows his I.D. to Richard Castle.

"Officer Wong, I am Richard Castle, I consult for the 12th precinct since they are investigating the death of Captain Gary Cohens. I assumed he works for the same precinct your from?" He asked with having to be really cautious with the question and of his movements.

"Correct Mr. Castle. You need to warm Captain Beckett and the other detectives that Captain Cohens has been dealing with others outside of the precinct to buy and sell illegal weapons and drugs. The Internal division has an on going investigation going on at our precinct and one other. No doubt your heard that the officer that was killed inside the lockers was trying to stop the network before someone killed him."

"Captain Beckett and her detectives are investigating the rumors that someone was trying to black mail into thinking he was dealing himself." Castle replied to the best of his knowledge..


	12. Chapter 12

Castle had to ask Wong to be very careful. "You don't need to tell me Mr. Castle. This situation is getting a little too antsy for me with two dead so far and probably with more to come." Wong announced with his warning to Richard Castle.

"I will be sure to let Captain Beckett and the others that work under her will be warned." Castle said with moving towards the open door of the locker room of the ball field.

Wong followed himself with the lights having been turned on. "What else are you going to fine Mr. Castle?" He asked with opening up some of the lockers and finding nothing at all.

"I don't expect to find a thing. Since the murderer already had placed all of the evidence into the under cover officer's locker." Castle responded with opening other lockers just in case the police might of missed something.

Checking under neath for one of the lockers near the far end. James Wong found a lighter with a description of a name belonging to Gino Martino. Calling over to Richard Castle. "Take a look at this Castle." Since he picked it up with using his gloves. He opened up a small plastic evidence bag from his pocket that he mostly keeps on him.

"I believe this is a reason to bring in the mobster for questioning." Castle announced to the under cover officer.

"Correct! I will give this to you for your people at the 12th precinct to take the credit. I suggest with you calling your best people and tell them what you were able to find. I don't wish to take the credit since I need to stay in the back ground until the proper time."

"I understand." Castle replied with taking the evidence bag to take with him in the early morning.


	13. Chapter 13

Castle had called Kate at home. However he didn't know whether she was still up or not. So he was taking a gamble. Taking out his cell-phone from his coat pocket after leaving the locker room. While the under cover officer James Wong went else where.

Bringing up her number on the cell, he pressed the send button. Right away she was able to answer right away. She was in the living room keeping Reece company after he woke up.

"What's going on Rick?" She already knew he was at the ball field looking for evidence. "Did you find anything at all?"

"I sure did Kate. Including with the help of an under cover officer working at the same precinct Captain Cohens worked out of. This under cover officer also knows about the under cover cop aka ball player was killed here in the lockers. I was able to find a lighter under neath one of the lockers. It was gold lighter with the name Gino Martino on the back of it. And this is the cause to bring in the mobster and asked him a number of questions." Castle responded to his wife over the phone.

"We will do this very early in the morning Rick. I will have my best men drive over to his home in the Bronx to have him arrested for the probable cause of murder." She announced with sounding some what happy that maybe this lighter just might close the case.

"Kate, I will be home very soon. Do you need anything while I am out?" He asked in a serious deadpan tone of voice.

"Ice Cream, I ran out this afternoon with giving the last of it to Reece. Since he was good all for when it came to his sugar intake of sweets."

"Anything else? " Castle says.

"That's it besides having you home Babe. See you soon." As she ends the connection to have Reece sit on the couch while Andrea had to put Royal back into his home. He was becoming a little too rough this evening.


	14. Chapter 14

It was the next morning very early at the precinct. Since Captain Kate Beckett wasn't able to attend with the officers going to bring in Gino Martino. But she will be staying long enough to interrogate the mobster about the lighter found under the locker.

Castle was standing next to her in the bull pen speaking with Esposito, Ryan, Sergeant William Anderson, Lt. Alverez and two others that will be heading for Gino's home. If he's not there, than he's going to be at the pizza restaurant.

"Everyone take no chances with this mobster or any of his crew working at the restaurant. This is a very dangerous situation with two police officers having been killed no matter what it might look like with the merchandise inside of the locker at the ball field, and finding Cohens body inside the alleyway of the grocery store." She responded with wanting no questions from anyone and including as to why Richard Castle and Justin Stromhold was going along for the ride.

"Lets get going everyone." Sergeant Esposito replied to the group from inside the bull pen.

"Sure enough Javi." Sergeant Anderson said with a yawn after working all night while being asked to work on the detail with his partner. Beckett had promised the both of them that they would be able to have the night off this evening. After she is able to leave a note from inside the night watch commander's office.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile in the Bronx Gino Martino's home

Gino decided not to go over to the pizza restaurant to speak with two of his associates about collecting from two restaurant owners. He asked Paulie long time friend to be sure that both owners have the money along with the interest.

"And if they don't Gino?" Paulie asked with taking a sip of his coffee before leaving with his partner Jerome to Fort Lee, New Jersey.

"The both of you know what to do Paulie. And believe me the both owners would be happy to pay." Gino said with getting up from his chair in the library of his home.

Walking the both of his friends out of the house. It would be twenty minutes later when the police pulled up to the front of his brick house having to be three levels.

Sergeant Epsosito and his partner Detective Kevin Ryan would be heading up to the door. While Castle and Justin would be waiting in the Mercedes. The rest waited on the sidewalk waiting for anything to happen.

Sergeant Javier Epsosito walked up to the door to pressed the buzzer. It didn't take all that long for the door to be opened with Gino Martino answering and looking complex with his expression on his face.


	15. Chapter 15

"What is the meaning of this Detective?" Gino asked sounding really annoyed. As he moved outside from his home to be onto the stairs.

"Gino Martino, we are taking you into custody for the possible murder of an under cover officer of the Bronx. His body and one other located outside a grocery store alleyway. Your going to be needing your lawyer for this one Martino." Sergeant Esposito replied with Ryan placing the cuffs behind his back with telling him his rights.

"Is there anyone else in your home Martino?" Ryan asked before moving him down the stairs.

"My cook, house cleaner and driver. Otherwise everyone else is working at this time. I am not going into details as to what type of work until I speak with my lawyer." He responded with anger while walking down the stairs to head for the detectives car.

******************************************************************************************************

Captain Kate Beckett was waiting for Sergeant Esposito and Detective Kevin Ryan to come back from bringing in the mobster Gino Martino.

She's been in her office for the past hour drinking tea while signing what ever reports she needed to sign.

When finally she saw the elevator door opened with her detectives and the mobster Martino not looking all that happy this time around.

She tells Ryan to take him into the interrogation room. Along with having him call his lawyer with using the phone to be connected. "Understand Ryan?" She asked with watching him and Javier to bring him over together in case he tries to get away.

She went back into her office to take the evidence bag holding the lighter inside her office desk. This was the very key in order to close the case since his prints were on the lighter after all. Having received the report very early with a messenger coming in with it.

MOMENTS LATER....

Gino was on the phone calling his lawyer from New York City. He was speaking to Antonio Barrios of the Wall Street district. "I understand Gino, I will be there with-in the hour. Just try not to say all that much to the police. Especially to Captain Kate Beckett notorious for closing cases quickly." Barrios says over the phone inside his office currently empty for the moment.

"Don't worry I won't unless they are able to prove I killed those officers. Then I am a real cooked goose Antonio." He stated in annoyance.

"As I said just be sure who you are talking to in the interrogation room. I will be leaving now Gino. Bye!" As the connection to the phone ended and Ryan places it in the corner of the room. While he waited for Beckett to walk in.


	16. Chapter 16

Captain Kate Beckett was listening in the other room before going inside to speak with Gino. She had a game plan that was going to knock the mobster onto the floor and even before his lawyer arrives.

Ryan waited for a moment before opening the door to have Beckett come in to sit down in front of the mobster  
Gino Martino.

She had noticed that he had a smirk on his face that she wanted to wipe off him very badly. "All right Mr.Martino first things first. She pulled out the evidence bag from her pocket to have it lay on the table in front of him.

"What's it in front of me, Captain Beckett" He asked with concern in his tone. Even though he tried not to show it to her and the detective standing in the fore ground.

"It's your key to going to jail for the rest of your life." She said with placing it further to him.

"I don't understand at all." Gino replied as Beckett went to open it up with her gloves on now.

"This is your lighter with your prints on it that was found at the ball field inside of the locker room underneath one of them for where it was found. This is your ticket to prison Gino. And that's all I have to say until your lawyer arrives.

*****************************************************************************************************

Fort Lee, New Jersey

 

Paulie and Jerome walked into the first of two Italian restaurants just off the exit. Paulie told Jerome to not say a word when they walked into the back office to speak with Sal Lombardo age 64 years old. 

Sal looked up from his computer with typing in the receipts from the past few days with the restaurant having to be doing really well. "I was beginning to wonder when your going to get here Paulie. I have your money as well as the interest with extra for your boss Gina."

"Excellent my friend. At least I as with my friend Jerome here didn't need to put the squeeze on you." Paulie said with being handed the envelope by Sal into his hands. Paulie took a quick look as with Jerome before leaving the back of the office through the side entrance.

"Don't you want to count it at all Paulie?" He said to him without having to be scared that he was going to be killed by the mob.

"Later after we get back from checking in with the other restaurant owner." Paulie says to Sal before leaving with only traveling a few miles away.


	17. Chapter 17

The second restaurant named the Bella Rose being just a few miles to travel. Paulie and Jerome headed for the place. Hopefully there won't be any trouble as well. He wasn't in any mood as with his partner to kill any one today.

Making sure the envelope was still in his pocket. He was itching to open it up and count it. The restaurant owner had always paid his monthly bill for Gino and including the interesting.

However William Rosato and his place was always losing money due to the poor location. Every month he would be able to scrape up just enough from getting himself and the loan down the drain. 

As for this month...it's a different story.

Paulie parked in the back parking lot. There was only one car in the lot to prove to Paulie that today just might be the day he kills.

Jerome asked the following question. "Are you all right Paulie?" Moving out of the car to wait by his side.

"I will be fine once I find out that Rosato has his loan money and interest." Paulie responded with moving towards the door of the Italian restaurant.

The hostess Sissy Markus greeted them with telling the two that William was in his office getting ready to close up. "I will be leaving now, I need to make sure the front door is locked. You can go into the office since I expect that he knows your coming today."

"Thanks Sissy and good night." Paulie said to the older woman having worked for the past year.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Enough was enough with the mobster Gino. His lawyer still haven't arrived until five minutes later.

There was a knock on the door of the interrogation room. When his lawyer finally shown up.

Antonio Barrios was pissed with having to be stuck in traffic due to a tracker trailer didn't know where he was going.

"I am Antonio Barrios. Gino's lawyer Captain Beckett." He replied with waiting for her response.

"Mr. Barrios can I have a word with you outside?" She asked with Gino trying to start a ruckus with his lawyer to speak with her.

"Antonio don't listen to her for god sake! It's not true at all...Please......." Ryan went over to tell him to shut his mouth.

After a few moments in the other room. Captain Kate Beckett showed him the evidence and a report he needed to read on his client.

"This is serious Captain Beckett. I don't even know how to defend him. The judge is going to throw the book at him in spite of being involved with the mobster family." Barrios replied with being pissed to the hilt with all of the evidence against him. And including from the F.B.I. and the Attorney General's office.


	18. Chapter 18

"Gino my hands are tied. There is nothing I can do accept with the judge in chambers and discuss a lighter sentence." Antonio says with sitting in front of his client with the file that was given to him by Captain Beckett.

"I just can't believe this! My own lawyer is giving up on me of all things." Gino slams his hands against the table with his anger exploding.

"As I said Gino, I will talk with Judge Williams tomorrow. Since your going to be staying in lock up here at the precinct to try and protect you that will want to try and kill you. Even your bail is going to be posted if he does grant it will be extremely high. And even you don't have that kind of cash hanging around." Antonio responded to have him even hotter as a fire cake.

Ryan told him to calm down or he was going to placed in the processing cell right now.

It didn't do any good for his demeanor. Gino had calm down a little after being given a glass of water. While his lawyer was getting ready to leave.

Meanwhile...

Captain Kate Beckett was happy with the results for now. She would be able to go home and relax. Since she was going to be off tomorrow for an doctor's appointment. Inspector Victoria Gates will be in charge of the 12th precinct until Captain Jose Anderson to work the over night shift.

No doubt she has been informed of the recent turn of events.

*****************************************************************************************************

Inspector Victoria Gates having just arrived home. Since the house was very quiet. Her husband was away for an conference up in Albany, New York.

Just prior to arriving home. She had a call from the Attorney's General Office advising her of the arrest of the mobster Gino Martino.

She was glad in an way as with many of the officials in New York City. She looked at the time to check in with Beckett assuming she was still at the precinct or would be going home.

Getting rid of her things into the hall closet. While taking off her high heels for which her feet were killing her already.

Moving into the first floor library and sitting into her plush brown chair near the house phone. But instead she pulled out her cell-phone to bring up her number.

A moment later............

Captain Kate Beckett had to stop her vehicle only a few blocks from the loft to speak with Inspector Victoria Gates. "Victoria what's happening to have you call me?"

"Kate where are you?" She asked with calm in her demeanor.

"I was at the precinct interrogating Gino Martino. I don't know on whether your been advised of the situation with the mobster?" She asked sounding tire to Gates ears over the phone.

"I have been Kate. I just hope the justice system will be able to send him to prison for good. That's if no one from his organization will try and murdered him like he did with the two police officers. Even though Captain Gary Cohens was dealing most of all."

"That might be Victoria. However there is a rumor that he was an under cover operative for the F.B.I. to get into Martino's organization." 

"It's too bad that he was killed because of it. Do we say anything to the officers of the Bronx precinct he worked out of?" She asked with a loud yawn after such a long day at her office.

"No! There is still an on going investigation with the F.B.I. and other agencies. But for now with Martino, he's going to be placed into our cell to be protected until he sees his court date.'

"No doubt it's going to be a short one at that Kate. Any way I will let you go since I know your off tomorrow for the doctor's appointment. Good luck and good night Kate." She says with waiting for a response from Beckett.

"Good night sir." As the cell-phone goes silent on her end. Looking at the time, she needed to take a hot shower before going to bed...


	19. Chapter 19

Meanwhile at Gino's pizza restaurant. There was a meeting going on with the associates that work for the mobster.

Inside of Gino's office...

There were five members needing to know on whether Gina had talked with the police. Even though they had heard that his lawyer Antonio Barrios had been asked to try and help get Gino out, having to be speaking with the judge in chamber and hopefully raising enough of cash to have get him out.

A phone call had come into the office from Antonio Barrios himself wishing to speak with Joey Lorenzo in charge of the meeting.

"This is Joey. Antonio what the hell is going on with Gino at the 12th precinct?" He asked harshly in his tone. While the others were listening on to the conversation.

"Gino is going to be staying at the lock up at the precinct instead of the Tombs. Captain Beckett had mention that it's much more safer with her officers to watch him during the night instead of the Tombs." Barrios says over the phone from his car of the parking lot. He would be staying at a local hotel instead of his apartment complex.

"I have a question for you, Antonio. How easy is it to get inside dressed in uniform in order to get near Gino Martino at the 12th precinct?" Joey asked with looking at the expressions from everyone inside the office.

"From what I saw inside earlier since it was the over night watch. Most of the detectives were out in the field, doing paper work or working the area of the processing section with the cells. It should some what be easy to get inside and get Gino out of the cell, hopefully with not too much blood shed." He exclaimed with his stomach doing flips on him over all.


	20. Chapter 20

Once the processing papers had gone through. Gina Martino was placed inside at the far end away from the general public.

He was alone with his own cot and blanket. He was left with a pitcher of water for now. Until the change in the night watch officers take effect.

Gino wasn't too happy about being put inside the stinking and smelling jail cell. He went to take off his jacket and placed onto the top bunk for now. While trying to sleep. His cell-phone was taken away from him for which he didn't like at all.

However he would have it back into the morning. He hopes!

*****************************************************************************************************

Meanwhile...

The four men coming from Gino's office. They were able to acquire uniforms for them to get inside of the 12th precinct. 

They had checked the area for any police cars having to be hanging around before going onto the streets at night.

Afterwards with wearing the uniforms. They had parked the car on the side of the elevator since there was very little vehicles parked.

Joey told them to wait with taking out there weapons until they reached the processing area for where Gina is being held. "Keep your eyes opened in case any one stops all of you." Joey said with checking his automatic from inside the elevator.


	21. Chapter 21

Sergeant Esposito having arrived home to his lonely apartment. He was feeling strange all of a sudden after bringing in Gino Martino to stew in the tank. No way in hell would his own people will be able to tolerate this type of measure against there boss.

He needed to speak with Kevin Ryan after he was able to drive on home from the precinct. After placing his jacket onto the couch. He pulled out his cell to call Ryan. Even though Jenny might say something in regard to waking her and the two kids.

Right away Ryan answered the phone, since he was inside the kitchen making a late night snack for himself and Jenny since she was helping.

"It's Javier, Jenny. Hold on while I go answer it. "Bro! What's on your mind for this late hour?" Ryan said with Jenny pouring the oil to cook the Chicken nuggets.

"Kevin, I have this feeling that something is not right at the 12th precinct. I think Gino's life is going to be saved with his own men coming to get him out with guns blazing. We need to go now and find out or else something bad is going to happened." Espo replied with his tone filled with stress.

"I agree! I will be leaving in a few moments. I will meet you in the under ground parking lot." He looks over to his wife Jenny for approval.

"Go, Kevin. I will cook up the nuggets for later." She said in a soft tone with placing the chicken into the pan.

"Ok, Ryan see you soon. But in the mean time. I will be calling Beckett and Castle and let them know my suspicious." He hangs up right away with placing back on his jacket and having to be walking out of his apartment. He's going to be talking on the run to Captain Beckett.


	22. Chapter 22

Jesus Javi! I just can't believe that they would actually do something stupid to walk in uniforms to try and get Gino out of his cell." Beckett said with seeing Castle running out to join the group trying to stop the mob.

He had gotten into his grey Mercedes that was inside the under ground parking lot. He was moving quickly while pulling out his cell to call his wife.

No doubt she was still on the phone with Sergeant Esposito about what he plans to do. However when he dialed the number. She had answered right away.

"Jesus! Rick. What the hell do you think your doing? Your not super cop already!" She hollered loudly over the phone.

She needed to calm herself or else she is going to wind up into the hospital. Along with delivering the twins two weeks early.

"I will be fine Kate. I am going to try and stay out of the line of fire." Castle said with passing traffic, while checking for any police vehicles patrolling the highway.

"Babe, just be sure that you do. I don't need to be losing the father just when the two down below in my stomach are going to be missing their father." Beckett said with moving over to the faucet in the kitchen to make tea for herself and the nanny Andrea.

"I need to go now Kate. I will call you when I know anything. Love you, Kate!" He said calmly.

"Love you as well Babe!" She wanted to cry but she had to be strong at this time of the night.

**********************************************************************************************


	23. Chapter 23

Sergeant Esposito, Ryan, Castle and the two under cover officers having been advised from outside of the field.

"Are you serious Jose? If this is the case we need to hurry back before a blood bath begins." Sergeant Anderson exclaim with his words while driving quickly with turning the block to be only five minutes away.

While inside the bullpen precinct. Sergeant LT David having to be inside the computer room was watching the four walked in. He had to be sure that they weren't able to notice him at all. Pulling out his cell to call someone in the back for where Gino Martino was being held.

Meanwhile...

The cell phone started to ring for Lt. Kay working the over night for a change. He quickly went to answer the phone in his cubicle.

"Jesus LT why are you calling me this way?" He said in a mock gesture.

"You fool! Shut up an listen to me. There are four men in the bullpen in uniforms. I have a feeling they are here to try and get Gino Martino out of his cell."

"OMG! What are we to do LT?" He asked nervously over the phone and getting down onto the floor.

"I believe there is help on the way to stop them before all hell breaks loose inside the precinct." LT responded with ending the call at this point.

*******************************************************************************************************

Everyone outside didn't bother to turn off their engines on the different vehicles just in case they start to run.

Esposito had Lt. Alverez and Anderson head for the back entrance. While himself, Ryan and Castle were going to rush the four with possible weapons.


	24. Chapter 24

However it was going to be LT and Elroy to do something about the four moving closer to the back for where Gino was being held.

LT on the phone again with Elroy to tell him to try and stay calm. While having his weapon ready to fire. "On the count of three. Fire when I reach on the count of three. Are you ready?" He asked quietly from inside the computer room.

"I am ready as ever!" Elroy nervously said with slowly getting up from the cubicle. 

Listening to the phone in his other hand. LT started to count down when he reached "Three". "FIRE!" 

All of a sudden all hell broke loose from inside the bull pen. Esposito wasn't able to believed it as with the others with him.

The four in the middle of the bull pen started to fire back with their automatics on them. "Fire back!" Donaldson said to his associates. While the one at the far end Jones was hit into his right leg to take him down. While Donaldson told the other two to hide behind the desks.

As LT and Elroy noticed that the three were hiding from being shot at for the moment. However for Lt. Alverez and Sergeant Anderson they were able to spot them.

"We need to get to the weapons locker in the back." Lt. Alverez replied to his partner with the both of them running quickly to reach the locker that is always locked.

Shooting out the lock. Even though stupid at this point since it's going to stay open until someone comes to either repair or take out the items from the locker and place else where.

Lt. Jose Alverez knowing how to use the items, as with the smoke bombs. "Take the smoke bombs Sergeant. While I will use these three to really do some damage with putting down those three." Lt. Alverez says strongly with his tone.


	25. Chapter 25

It's going to be a moment when Lt. Alverez will throw the items at the four. While Sergeant Anderson with the smoke bombs enough to start a small war.

"NOW!" Lt. Alverez says loudly for everyone to hear inside the bull pen. All of a sudden no one was able to see a damn thing. While the four still on the floor tried to move when the explosive items were being thrown went off to have two of the men thrown into the air.

This gave the chance to have sergeant Esposito, Ryan, Castle and the two rushing the two trying to get away. "Stop right where your at or else I will blow your god damn head off." Sergeant Esposito said with anger, while Ryan pulling out the cuffs to place them behind there backs.

It was at this particular moment when one of the very injured man started to try and take his weapon when Richard Castle fired his automatic to kill the man.

Esposito had to thanked the mystery writer for having to saved his life. Even though he had no idea on whether that particular bullet was meant for him or someone else.

"No problem bro." Castle said with Sergeant Anderson and Lt. Alverez joined the group after starting up the attack with the equipment from the locker. 'You two are really something together! You should try it more often in the near future." Castle said it with a smirk on his face.


	26. Chapter 26

Detective Kevin Ryan went to check the body on the floor. Placing his fingers against the artery of the neck. He found there wasn't a pulse at all. It meant that there were two dead and two having given up afterwards once the smoke bombs had cleared.

"He's dead Bro! I will go call the Westchester County Medical Examiner to come on over to pick up the bodies to have the autopsy's done when ever they have the time." Ryan announced with a broad ban smile. "Did someone go check on Gino Martino in the back?" Ryan asked with seeing Sergeant Anderson and Lt. Jose Alverez head towards the back to check on the mobster.

The both under cover officers stopped short in their tracks. Gino Martino had been shot in the back without realizing that someone from the 12th precinct might of shot the mobster.

One thing for sure there was going to be an investigation on the shooting. Along with pulling the video tapes on who might of done this over all. "Anderson go let them know inside the bull pen and give them the news. I still can't believe all this that someone in our ranks might of shot the mobster." Lt. Alverez said with shaking his head, while his partner went towards the front.

************************************************************************************************

"Are you serious Bro?" Esposito says in complete shock. "After all this with finding the watch in the locker room. No doubt his own men wound up wiping him out in the short run."

"I am having Captain Anderson of the over night watch to have the video tapes pulled to see on whether we are able to see just who it might of been that shot Gino."

"Good idea Sergeant. And when we do find out. I have a feeling that everyone in the 12th precinct will want to ring his neck for doing so." Detective Kevin Ryan replied with remorse towards his associates.


	27. Chapter 27

It was the next morning when Richard Castle and Justin Winters had come into the bullpen for an update on the death of Gino Martino in his cell.

His wife Kate Beckett was in a meeting with all those involved in last night's screw up with Gino having been killed. 

"The video tapes will be available to us in a few hours. They are being brought over by security of the company that lets us tape all proceedings happening in the processing section in the back. We will be able to tell who was responsible for his death." Beckett said to those inside attending the briefing.

"And what about the four wearing uniforms to get inside the precinct?" Police Commissioner Blevins sitting next to Captain Beckett asked the one important question.

"Mob related Commissioner Blevins. Two are currently in the morgue with Doctor Syndey Perlmutter will be shortly beginning the autopsy on both to look for any type of answers." Beckett responded with sitting back down in her seat, while waiting for any other questions from the group inside.

Police Commissioner Blevins spoke up for the last time. "Not doubt there is going to be an long investigation for when it comes to the Martino mob family. And it's going to start today in all of the agencies involved. Including the F.B.I. and the Attorney's General Office." He responded with a number of groans from the detectives inside the office.

Outside of the office...

Richard Castle and Justin were waiting for the meeting to end before continuing on with the investigation. Plus Justin plans to include it in his next book about the murder. Even though the mobster's family won't be listed or else he's going to be killed himself in the short run.


	28. Chapter 28

Mystery writer Justin Winters had asked Castle for advise for when it comes to the mob. "Do you think it's wise that I use the mob with my latest mystery?" Justin waited for Castle's replied when he was trying to hear what the commissioner was saying to his wife Kate inside the office.

"Hear anything of interested Castle?" Justin responded with seeing Castle walking away from the door. Since the Police Commissioner Blevins was coming out with a sour tone on his face.

"Wait until he leaves Justin. I will mention it to you later once he walks out of the precinct." Castle announced to the writer with watching for Blevins to get onto the elevator and out of the precinct to head back to his office. "Blevins wants full action done Justin or else heads are going to roll with-in the next couple of weeks. Especially with Martino having been killed by someone inside of the precinct."

It was at this particular moment when Captain Kate Beckett came out of the office to have the two sit down. Since she has something to show them on her computer.

"I have something to show you. The video tapes from the back cells were sent via E-mail. I have several hours to check through at this point. Would the two of you be interested in taking a look through all of the tapes until you are able to get to Gino's time frame?"

Justin's eyes and as with Castle brightened up a great deal with having to be involved further with the case. "And if we find the person that shot Gino in his cell. What is it that we are able to see the officer who pulled the trigger?"

"Your not going to be doing nothing at all accept call for help. What ever your going to do with seeing this particular person. Your not to do a damn thing to alert him or her that you know who shot Martino." Beckett says with bringing up the first couple of hours of video tapes.

"Thanks Beckett!" Justin says to Castle's wife. While she was getting ready to go on home with her short shift from Doctor's orders.

"Call me Castle when your able to find the shooter. Otherwise I suggest you inform Sergeant Esposito and Detective Kevin Ryan that I let the both of you to check out the video tapes."

"Ok, Kate, we will as soon as we are able to catch the uniform on video." Castle responded with opening the office door for his wife Kate Beckett.


	29. Chapter 29

Justin was getting tired with going over the video tapes with Castle in his wife's office. So far they had been working for almost four hours. While had ordered coffee and sandwiches to help keep them going for the rest of the night.

"Have some more coffee Justin? It's strong enough to keep you awake. Or even try to go for a walk inside the bull pen. Maybe one or two of the over night guys might decide to help us out." Castle said with a tone that he hoped some one will be coming in to help them. He was getting tired himself after calling his wife twice in the space of four hours.

Taking another cup of hot coffee. He started the next video tape as it was dated at the time Gino was processed into his cell.

He needed to call Justin to come back inside with him. He had a feeling they are going to be finding the answer to the shooting of Martino.

"What's going on Castle?" Justin replied with closing the door with no one to help them out. He sits down with Castle giving him the coffee container to pour himself another cup. It wasn't helping his bladder for this time of the night.

"This is the video tape that has Gino just entering his cell." Castle said to see on whether he knows anyone on the screen just after leaving to have Gino alone.

After a few moments later..........

Justin keep watching the officer that was moving around his cell. "Castle look! Gino was just shot through his cell by Lt. Avery I believe?"

"We need to find out on whether he's still working this evening. Since you know him as with myself. Go and find out with checking the logs in the back. While I will go call my wife to let her know we found the shooter." Castle responded with pulling out his cell once again. While Justin left the office to check the leg entries.


	30. Chapter 30

Justin being careful with his movements with walking into the computer room, He brought up the logs of the over night employees. He was lucky that Castle knew the password to get into the system.

There was a list of the workers including Lt. Donald Avery. He's listed with his hours from 9 p.m. to 7 a.m. for the morning.

Justin had hit the jack pot. Now Justin and Castle had to inform Sergeant Esposito and Detective Kevin Ryan still around in the bull pen.

So it was going to be tricky to have Esposito and Ryan walk into the office for where Castle will be waiting to show him the video of Lt. Avery shooting Gino Martino. Justin was able to find the two detectives inside the break room making coffee and taking wrapped sandwiches from the frig.

Justin went to speak into Ryan's ear telling him to head for Beckett's office. "Why?" Ryan asked in a curt tone before moving over to his partner Javier. " We need to go now Javi. Something is going on in the office with those video tapes."

"Ok, bro! Lets go. I just hope it's going to be worth it with having to be staying a few more hours. I am just about ready to fall down on my face without having enough rest the past few days." Esposito responded with slowly walking out with his hot coffee mug in his hand. Ryan did the same with taking a sip before reaching the door.

*****************************************************************************************************

MOMENTS LATER

There was a knock on the door. As Castle got up to open the door for the two and Justin following behind.

"What's up Castle?" Esposito asked with moving to sit down in a chair with his coffee. While Ryan sat as well, while Justin stayed standing for now.

"Listen we know who shot Gino Martino now. I will show you the video tape at the time the shooter came into the cell area." Castle went back to the beginning of tape four when Lt. Avery walked in with facing the mobster.

Castle turned the video recorder to face them in order for them to see for themselves. The next few moments will be staying quiet...

All of a sudden Esposito and Kevin Ryan were able to see the shooter's face of Lt. Avery's. "My god bro! I just can't believe that Lt. Avery would be responsible with killing the mobster. My problem with all this is to why would he do it after working for the 12th precinct the past four years."

"I don't know about you, Javi. We need to go an arrest him now before more problems start up with the death of Martino. Wait until the press gets a hold of this news. The 12th precinct is going to be under fire by the mayor, governor and most important Police Commissioner Blevins." Ryan responded with anger. Even though Sergeant Esposito made the decision with hopefully Captain Anderson of the over night watch will be %100 behind him with the arrest.


	31. Chapter 31

Sergeant Esposito and Detective Kevin Ryan told Castle and Justin to stay in the office until further notice. "Why?" Castle asked in a serious voice.

"Because the moment we show up to arrest Lt. Avery there just might be a shooting situation. And I don't need two injured or dead mystery writers. That's if you get my drift gentlemen?" Esposito responded with closing the door to move off with Ryan and two others that he asked to help out.

Taking out their weapons and keeping them at there sides. They needed to be very careful with moving towards the back of processing. They had found Lt. Avery in the corner working on files that needs to be stored.

Calling out to Lt. Avery by Sergeant Esposito. Avery turned around to be faced by four police officers pointing there automatics at him.

"What's going on gentlemen?" Saying it like nothing has happened.

"Your under arrest Lt. for the shooting of Gino Martino." Sergeant Esposito responded with taking out his cuffs to place them in the front. While Ryan did a quick search to find a gun that was inside of his jacket. "We have evidence Lt. that you shot Gino through the cell with your weapon. Your going to be needing a lawyer. Even though the evidence won't be helping you to get off from prison. Take him to interrogation room three for which I will be questioning you."

Ryan and LT with holding him on both sides of Lt. Avery. They moved him over to the interrogation area while placing him in number three.


	32. Chapter 32

Lt. James Avery waved his rights to asked for a lawyer. Since he knew that he was guilty with the evidence they were going to show.

Even though Sergeant Javier Esposito was ready to ask a number of questions before he's placed in processing to be sent over to the Tombs.

However he was going to let Avery stewed for a few moments before going inside the room to harass him. Esposito was talking to his partner over by there station. The both of them were trying to calm down while Castle and Justin after showing them the video were told to leave for the rest of the night.

Both authors didn't like the idea of being told to leave the 12th precinct. Otherwise they left anyway to go home. For Castle it would be the loft. Otherwise for Justin it was the Trump Towers for the week before moving on for another city to promote his book.

MOMENTS LATER...

Detective Kevin Ryan followed his partner into the room with standing up into the corner by the door. While Esposito sat down in front of the table facing Avery who had a smirk on his face.

"I suggest Bro that you wipe that smirk off your face right now or else I will do it for you." Espo said in his mean streak demeanor. While looking over at his partner turning his head to try not to laugh at the situation.

"You can't threatened me like that Esposito?" He responded with his retort words to start to really piss off the detective.

"Whose threatening Avery? And besides you were the one that had gotten caught on the video shooting Gino Martino. I highly doubt it that your going make it in prison once the mobster's family finds out."

"That doesn't scare me at all. Since my authorization that I belong to wanted him dead." 

"Oh, Really Avery! And what is the name of your organization?" Esposito asked with having curiosity in his tone to know the answer. That's if he's going to answer the question.

"Our group are freedom fighters for the under ground. We have a little over 1000 members throughout the globe."

"And how long have you been a member of the under ground group?" Esposito simply asked not knowing what to expect.

"Two years. I was asked by my supervisor of the group for the tri-state to work in the 12th precinct for the past year until it was time for me to take out one of the mob families in New York City." Avery replied with sitting up straight in his seat.


	33. Chapter 33

Ryan stepped up this time. "Does your group think that there is a chance your going to be speaking to us after the job was done with killing Gino?" Ryan asked to have Esposito think otherwise.

Taking a moment to answer the question. "If this is the case gentlemen. Then I am going to be a dead man in the short run.

"Your going to be staying here in our cells. I will ask Captain or Captain Anderson on whether or not we can beef up security on this floor." Sergeant Esposito said with trying to keep things in proper order. "Unless Lt. Avery, you would like to turn states evidence and go into the Witness Protection Agency?" He suggested.

"Give me a few moments to myself. I will need to think about it." He asked with trying to stay calm as much as possible.

*************************************************************************************************

Meanwhile inside the under ground tunnels near the East end of the harbor.

Several freedom fighters finishing up their exercises. Lt. Sandy Alberts was waiting for word on Lt. James  
Avery at the 12th precinct.

He was supposed to contact the group over an hour ago. Lt. Alberts had sent a courier to find out on whether the courier had found on on whether mobster Gino Martino was shot. However there hasn't been any news reports coming out of the 12th precinct.

Lt. Alberts sitting in his small make shift office. He looked out the glass window to see someone running towards him. It was the courier Sergeant Michael Greco with the information he asked for.

Catching his breath before talking to his commanding officer. "Gino is dead, my source inside the 12th precinct are blacking out all information to the reporters for when it comes to the mobster's shooting. As for Lt. Avery, he's been arrested and is being questioned by the police. I have no other information at this time."


	34. Chapter 34

Moments Later Lt. James Avery had made his decision with asking for help.

Sergeant Espsito and Ryan came back into the room after speaking with Captain Jose Anderson of the over night watch. He would be placing a call to the Witness Protection Agency as soon he gets the word.

"All right Lt. Avery have you made your decision?" Sergeant Esposito waiting for his response.

Trying to get into a god position with sitting in his chair. Avery faces the both men t say the following. "All tight I have decided to go with the Witness Protection Program. We need to do this quick or else they will certainly be after me."

Ryan went to leave the room to inform Captain Anderson of his decision. He knocked on the door with opening it. "It's a go sir. Call them now as he's worried about his friends to be coming after him. And no doubt there are people here on this particular floor probably work for them as well." Ryan said before going back to the interrogation room.

"Right away detective Ryan. Make sure you or Esposito try to get any further information out of the man." Captain Anderson announced with picking up the phone.

"Yes, sir." Ryan said before heading back.

*****************************************************************************************************

"All right Avery who else is in this group of yours?" Esposito was writing names down on a yellow pad that he asked for with the two officer behind the glass petition.

"The group is located in an under ground tunnel near Donald Trump Towels. Your S.W.AT. teams need to be very careful for when they go into the tunnel to look for them." He says with wrecking his brain to remember more names.

"I will mention it to the captain." Esposito says before the door opened with Ryan walking in telling everyone the captain was calling the Witness Protection Agency.


	35. Chapter 35

Captain Jose Anderson Commanding the over night watch had finished up his conversation with Major Jordi Macwilliams of the Witness Protect Agency. 

A helicopter was going to be dispatch to the roof top of the 12th precinct with-in the hour to pick up Lt. James Avery to be taken to an undisclosed safe house some where in New York.

Captain Anderson came into the interrogation room to let everyone know about the helicopter picking up Lt. Avery in an hour. "They will be taking you to an safe house. I have no idea where Lt. Avery. So I suggest you be ready when they arrive to take you to the roof." He says with caution to the suspect.

"I understand captain and thank you all for helping me out. By the way when will S.W.A.T. and other police officials start to check the under ground tunnels for the group?" He asked with sitting back down into his seat.

"I would have to guess that it's going to be soon once the word comes down from the police commissioner and Inspector Victoria Gates. Afterwards we will know on whether they were able to find the group."

****************************************************************************************************  
Meanwhile at the Westchester County Medical Examiner's office

Doctor Syndey Perlmutter having been called in to the 12th precinct. After working ten hours at the hospital. He was asked as a favor to do the autopsy on Gino Martino. The 12th precinct needed the results quickly for a full report on his death. Even though his death has been kept quiet with all reporters and tv stations until the proper time.

He had only technician helping him out this time. Hours are short with certain employees having to be on vacation at this of the year.

As for Syndey. He won't be able to take his until August for three weeks in Hawaii with friends from the hospital. Otherwise he needs to get himself ready to begin the autopsy on the mobster.

*****************************************************************************************************

Quickly the helicopter arrived with stationing officers outside before sending two of them inside to the third floor of the 12th precinct.

When the elevator had opened. Sergeant Epsosito and Detective Kevin Ryan waiting for the Witness Protection Agency. It was the two officers showing there proper I.D.S and paperwork for Captain Jose Anderson to sign.

"Please gentlemen come this way to the watch commander's office." Esposito said with walking ahead of them to take them to Captain Jose Anderson's office.


	36. Chapter 36

Walking into the office of Captain Jose Anderson night watch commander. Major Jordi Macwilliams had introduce himself to the captain along with his pilot Sergeant Jeffries.

"Captain Anderson I have the paperwork for which you can sign and keep the first copy. We will be leaving quickly to Fort Lee, New Jersey for where this particular safe house is located until Lt. James Avery is moved elsewhere at a later date." He says to Captain Anderson with him handing the paperwork to him inside the file.

"Thanks Major, I will sign these right now so that you and your pilot can get moving quickly. I have no idea when Lt. Avery's people will start coming after him and others." Anderson opens up the file to the first page to sign while reading it at the same time. Taking a few moments to read the other pages for which he needed to be sure everything was in proper order.

"The office will call you or whom ever is in charge. They will let them know that Lt. Avery had made it to the safe house and has been processed." Jordi says to Anderson as he finished reading the file before handing it back to the Major. "Thanks! We need to go now and show us to Lt. James Avery." He asked with looking over at his pilot with concern.

"Of course Major. Please come this way since we placed him back into the cell for safe keeping. Two of my detectives currently are watching him until the Witness Protection people had arrived." Captain Anderson replied with moving out of his office to head towards the back.


	37. Chapter 37

It was the next morning at the 12th precinct. Captain Kate Beckett had just arrived to begin her short shift. When a phone call in her office was ringing when she opened up the door,

Right away she went to answer it right away. "12th precinct, this is Captain Kate Beckett. How can I help you?" She asked with curiosity in her asking the question.

"This is Captain Seth Loggia of the Fort Lee, New Jersey safe house. I am calling to let you know that Lt. James Avery has arrived safe and sound here at the safe house Captain Beckett. I will be sending you and the precinct updates for when he's finally transfer to another location."

"Thanks for the information Captain. I hope your people understand the fact that there is a possible that his own people might be coming after him for talking to the authorities."

"Yes, they know Captain Beckett. The safe house is prepared for any type of an attack. Thanks for the warning."  
He said to her over the phone from his office inside the safe house.

"Captain Loggia are you close by to any of the Fort Lee local precincts?" She responded with sitting down in a chair on the side of her desk.

"Actually we are closed to three with any given time they can help us in case of trouble like with if ever Lt. Avery's men tries to attack the safe house and to kill him in the process." He stated with the information given to Beckett.

"That sounds plausible Captain Loggia. Lets just hope you won't be needing any extra help to protect Lt. Avery?" She replied with feeling good about the safe house and the plan for additional help. "Ok Captain thank you for calling me with the update."

"Your very welcomed Captain Beckett. Have a good day overall." He hangs up the phone on his end. While Beckett went to work with taking a look at the paper work on her desk.


	38. Chapter 38

Justin was sitting down in his hotel room typing a new chapter on his lap top for his latest mystery novel. He was writing about the incident that had happened with the mobster and his associates. However this time he changed the names and the context of the family in order not to get hurt in the process by the mob.

He was so involved with the story that he didn't check the time being late. He just couldn't believe how late it was and he needed to get some sleep.

Because in the morning. He was going to start investigating on his own by going to Gino's restaurant tomorrow to just play it by ear on whether he's able to find out further on whether they were going after Lt. Avery for speaking to the police.

He was going to asked Richard Castle. However he was going to tell him that he was out of his mind with doing a fool stunt with going to the mobster's pizza restaurant. So instead he would go by himself never the less.

************************************************************************************************  
Lt. James Avery inside his room after being brief by the manager of the safe house. He still felt that anyone would be able to come after him especially here in Fort Lee, New Jersey.

He was trying to fall asleep when there was a knock on his door. "Yes, who is it?" He asked with concern in his tone.

"It's Melanie. I am here to take you to the break room for breakfast. That's if your hungry after arriving?" She says behind the door.

"I will be right out Melanie. I am starved." He said after putting on his socks and shoes. A moment later he walked out to meet a very beautiful woman to follow to the break room.

"Shall we go Lt. Avery." She responded with moving quickly down the hall to enter into an elevator to the fourth level for where the break room was located.


	39. Chapter 39

Justin looked at the time. As he was parked on the side of Gino's pizza restaurant. It had just opened at 11 a.m. for the noon time customers that likes to eat pizza and other Italian dishes.

Checking himself at the mirror before leaving the vehicle. He had to be sure of the story would be giving in case he's stopped in regard to Gino's shooting.

Walking inside the side entrance to be greeted by the female hostess to take him to a table in a corner.  
"Thanks!"

She places the menu into his hands to take a look at what he's going to order. "What would you like to have for lunch sir?" She had asked with a smile.

Taking a moment at the second page. He was able to find the Chicken Parmesan with Italian bread, butter and a salad with the works. As for a drink. I will have a container of beer to drink onto the table. Thank you, miss." Justin said with settling down to relax and listen if possible.

"I will be right back sir with your pitcher of beer before I head into the kitchen to turn in your order to the cook." She says to her customer.

She leaves. While Justin turned to see who was around inside the restaurant since it was very quiet for the moment.

*****************************************************************************************************

12 precinct

Inspector Victoria Gates came to visit Captain Kate Beckett before she leaves for home. She has a great deal to talk about for when it comes to discussing the shooting of Gino Martino.

Sergeant Esposito and Kevin Ryan had seen Victoria Gates walk into Beckett's office. Javier told Ryan to lets get the hell out of here before she gets her claws onto us. He said as the both of them walked out the back entrance to head out into the field.

"What else is going on Inspector Gates?" Beckett asked after noticing on the side of her right eye that her two detectives were skipping outside.

"Nothing much other than the fact that Lt. James Avery is in the Safe House right now. I just hope to god Kate it stays that way for a long time to come. " She states with sitting down in front of Beckett at her desk.

"I am just glad that Castle and Justin were able to catch Avery on the video camera before the entire situation had gotten much worst." Beckett said to her with great interest.

"Where is Castle and Justin at this time?" Gates asked with wanting to know just for the hell of it.

"My husband is at home. As for Justin, I have no idea what's he up to this morning." Beckett said with wondering herself as well.

"Then I suggest you send someone to go looking for him before be winds up starting trouble with the mob  
family." Gates ordered to have Beckett on the phone calling her two best detectives Esposito and Ryan to go looking for Justin at the pizza restaurant that Gino owns.


	40. Chapter 40

Detectives Esposito and Ryan driving in there unmarked vehicle. They had stopped on the side of the parking lot that belongs or used to belong to Gino Martino.

Esposito had asked Kevin Ryan to keep an eye out on whether they are able to see Justin Winters the mystery writer.

Ryan was keeping his eye peeled for any sign of Winters blue Volkswagen. It would be very easy to spot. When all of a sudden Kevin Ryan had noticed it.

"There it is Javi. He's here that's for sure. What are we to do now?" He asked with a subtle way for when it comes to the question.

"We act as if we don't know Justin. Until we know for sure what his intentions are going to be Ryan. Lets go before the noon time crowds starts to pile in." Esposito said to his partner.

MOVING INSIDE.

They found him sitting in the corner having his Chicken Parmesan and his pitcher of beer on the table he was eating.

They were both in luck with another empty table near him. The both officers decided to sit down next to him. He didn't notice until he looked up after taking a sip of his beer that was almost gone. In a soft tone so not to let any other of the customers to hear him speak to the two detectives.

"What are you two being here? Why are you following me?" He asked with the two questions while looking around the area.

"We are here to get you out of here in case of trouble. I suggest you finish your food and drink to leave. Because the officials at the 12th precinct would like to arrest you for pulling this stupid stunt of yours." Esposito responded with getting up as with Ryan. "We will wait for you outside Justin or your going to face more trouble than you know."


	41. Chapter 41

Justin had asked the waitress for his bill before going up to the register. However there was loud voices coming from Gino's office.

Who ever it was the customers inside the restaurant were able to hear the following. "Shane, I want you to find out where this Lt. James Avery had gone to with the Witness Protection Agency. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Barry I understand you. I will have to call my sources out on the street to find out where he had gone to after he had shot and killed Gino." He said in a lower voice now. "No doubt the 12th precinct knows. Since they were the ones that had set it up with Avery to save his life.

"I need him dead by the end of the week. You have that long to find him or further action will be taken. Get my drift Shane?" Barry says with taking a sip of his Scotch on the rocks. While Shane was leaving the office to enter into the restaurant.

Justin had heard the entire conversation. He wanted for Shane to leave before leaving himself to meet up with Esposito and Ryan in the vehicle.

Looking around...

He mentions everything he heard from the argument in the office. "It looks like Lt. Avery is in a great deal of trouble still with the mob sergeant?" Justin says with standing outside the vehicle. "I will head on home now gentlemen after your warning to me. I don't need any further trouble with the police at this time. Unless your still going to bring me into the precinct?" He asked with waiting for his response with the question.

"Go home Justin. I will speak with Inspector Victoria Gates on what was heard from the office of the restaurant. Maybe she might have an idea on how to go about this without hurting Lt. Avery further." Esposito responded with seeing Justin heading for his car to go on home to write and stay out of trouble further today.


	42. Chapter 42

Finally arriving at the 12th precinct. Coming off the elevator right away they headed for the office for where Inspector Victoria Gates was located. She seemed busy with the paperwork. However both detectives went to the door before knocking.

Victoria Gates looked up to see two serious detectives in front of her. "What's going on detectives?"

"Inspector Gates we have further information on the shooting of mobster Gino Martino." Esposito replied with taking out his note pad with his notes.

"So tell me did you both go to the Pizza restaurant to find out anything at all?" She asked in a serious tone with her question.

"When we were there having drinks. There was an argument going on in the back office. Everyone in the restaurant was able to hear that someone needed to find out where Lt. James Avery had been taken to or else this courier would be dead by the end of the week."

"Were you caught with leaving the restaurant?" She asked.

"No! We left just prior to who ever was inside that office. We waited in our vehicle to see who it was. But it seemed he left the front entrance before we realize what was going on."

"Good work Sergeant. Just make sure you keep it up. We need to keep Lt. Avery safe in spite shooting Gino in the first place."

"Yes sir." Both officers left her office to continue on with there other cases before going on home for the evening.


	43. Chapter 43

Meanwhile at the Fort Lee, New Jersey safe house. Lt. Johnson went looking for Lt. Avery in the back playing basketball with the other officers working for the safe house. When the young Lt. Johnson was able to find him.

Stopping what he was doing with the basketball. Lt. James Avery looked over at him wondering what was going on.

"What's up bro?" Avery asked with curiosity.

"You need to pack quickly James. Your going to be taken to another safe house to Cole Brook, Maine due to a problem with your own people are trying to find you to have you killed in the process. Your transportation to the airport will be here in a few moments."

"Thank god! I will be ready in a few moments Lt. Johnson." He says before going inside to his room to pack a few of his things.

Lt. Johnson told his people that they need to be careful with the possible chance the mob might show up looking for him. So keep your eyes out for the next few days gentlemen.

In unison..."Yes, sir."

"Good! I need to check on the transportation to take him to Newark airport." He says with leaving to go into the front entrance to find the black SUV waiting with the paperwork. 

"We need to get moving. We have orders from our superiors to move Lt. Avery as fast as possible. Due to rumors that the mob courier was on the way over into this area."

"I heard. It's why he's being moved to another safe house. Let me go find out what is taking him so long with his packing." Lt. Johnson says but he changed his mind when he saw Lt. Avery with his back pack moving over to him and his transportation.


	44. Chapter 44

Lt. James Avery had gotten inside the black SUV with two under cover officers inside. "So where are we heading gentlemen?" He asked them with curiosity on his mind.

"First of all Lt, Avery we are taking you to Newark, airport for where we will be escorting you onto the plane for American Airlines. We will be heading out west to the Norton Safe House twenty miles away from a air force base."

"This sounds interesting gentlemen. I just hope to god that who ever is after me won't get wind of where I will be going in the first place." James Avery says to the two under cover officers.

"Lets hope not Lt. with a great deal of money is being spent on your protection from the mob. Driver lets get moving before we miss our flight."

The SUV started to move out of the compound to head for the air port. Hopefully traffic is not going to be all that heavy.

*****************************************************************************************************

Justin Winters was bored stiff with having to be staying in his hotel room after finishing up the last of his writing after being told to stay inside after the stunt he had pulled.

So he made an decision that could cost him his life. And besides he was hungry and wanted pizza for dinner,

Changing his clothing, brushing his hair and checking his suit case for his small revolver for which he brought last year in California along with his permit. He paid a great deal of money for it to target practice for when ever he had the chance with being on tour.

Moving out of his room with making sure it's lock. He took the elevator down to the lobby for where his vehicle was located in the under ground parking lot. He walked outside to head for the under ground parking lot instead of asking the valet to go get it.

As he moves out of the parking lot. Two under cover officers from the 12th precinct have been keeping an eye on him in case he gets stupid again to head back to the mobster's pizza restaurant.


	45. Chapter 45

Lt. Alverez and his partner Sergeant William Anderson placed a call to Captain Jose Anderson the watch commander in charge after Beckett had left for the end of her four hour shift.

"What's going on Lt. Alverez?" He asked from inside his cubicle in the back.

"Sir the pigeon had left his coop once again to head for the mobster's pizza restaurant. What are we to do at this point sir?" He asked with looking over at his partner driving to keep up with Justin Winters.

"Keep an eye out on him. If you think there is going to be trouble. I suggest that you go inside blazing away until your able to know that your pigeon is going to be fine." He said harshly over the phone. "Call me later on what the outcome had turned out to be ."

"Yes, sir Captain." There was silence afterwards.

*****************************************************************************************************

American Airlines flight 408 was taking off for Arizona with the Witness Protection Agency client Lt. James Avery.

He was in front for first class in a section for the officers to keep an eye on him. The flight was going to be a little over 2 hours to make any one jittery with being on the plane so long.

One of the stewardesses came over to ask everyone on whether they would like drinks or food. Avery and the two officers agreed to the drinks. Even though it could wind up into a dangerous situation.


	46. Chapter 46

Anderson and Alverez weren't all pleased with going inside the Pizza restaurant. Even though Justin probably doesn't realize who they are. Since they were always in the fore ground during the investigation.

Justin had gone over to the bar to sit down to have a few drinks and food. While the two under cover officers had found a table in the bar away from all of the traffic.

Right away one of the waitresses came over to hand menu for the two men looking some what handsome to her eye. She was going out of her way to try and serve them quickly. Before going over to her next customers walking into the restaurant to sit at the bar.

"Gentlemen what you like to have this evening?" She asked even though she was able to give them a list of the house specials.

Anderson would be the first one to say something. Since he's always hungry all of the time. "I will have a large cheese pie with the house salad. As for a drink I will order a pitcher of Diet soda."

Alverez decided to order a small pie for six slices with mushrooms on it. As for a drink he went with the same as his partner with the diet soda.

"All right gentlemen, I will be right back with your drinks." She says with saying something to the fact of being quiet for a change.

"Why would you say something like that Melissa?" While looking at the name tag on her uniform.

"Lets just say that certain employees that work here had a fight earlier to cause quite ruckus with the customers. I just hope to god nothing else is going to happened with the death of Gino the owner. It's a real shame. Excuse me before it gets too late." She said to have both detectives thinking about the argument.


	47. Chapter 47

However with the death of Gino Martino. There was a new owner taking over the restaurant. It was his second-in-command Bobby Lansing for the past few years. He had heard what had happened to Gino being shot, while the shooter was entering into the Witness Protection Program.

Currently none of his associates knew exactly where he was going to be. Lansing had asked for his officers having worked for Gino with collecting the loans from his fifty customers having to owed him the loans and interest.

Lansing had an argument earlier with one of those men. Lansing had asked him to try and find out where this Lt. James Avery had gone with the Witness Protection Program.

It was only an hour ago when one of his waitresses had come into the office with a pizza pie and a pitcher of beer. Melanie had mention that earlier that most of the customers that were here earlier had heard the argument between Lansing and the other man.

"Thanks Melanie for telling me. I didn't realize the argument was so loud that everyone was able to hear. By the way I have a loan customer arriving soon. It's why I asked for the pie and pitcher of beer. He should be here in a few moments. Direct him to this office when he asks you or anyone else with looking for me ," Lansing says to Melanie.

"Yes, sir right away." Melanie replied with moving out of the office. While she was noticed by Lt. Alverez and Sergeant Anderson.

"Did you noticed that Jose?" Sergeant Anderson asked his partner.

"I sure did William. Something is bound to happen soon. I just hope to god that Justin Winters doesn't get into the middle of it."

However the loan customer name Jason Baconolia arrived in his late fifties with partially grey hair. He's frantic and was not going to be paying his loan or the interest. But rather he had his revolver for which he plans to use on the new owner Bobby Lansing.

He asked the waitress Melanie for where the office was located. Melanie was able to direct him to it.

"Thank you so much for helping me out. Mr. Lansing currently is waiting for me."

"Yes, I know. He mention that you were going to be coming in to talk with Bobby. Enjoy your outing with him. I need to go with customers waiting for me to take their orders."


	48. Chapter 48

Lansing turned around to meet up with Jason his new loan client from the past month. Jason wasn't going to pay his loan since his funds were very low for when it came to his business. His transport trucking company wasn't bring in enough of a profit from the merchandise that was brought into the company.

And right now Jason was desperate to do anything accept pay a loan to this Lansing instead of Gino Martino.

However he was going to wait until he was finished eating and having his beer before he even tries shooting Lansing.

Meanwhile inside the restaurant. Justin Winters had ordered a pitcher of beer for the two men in the corner watching him. He asked the waitress Melanie to bring it over to them. Since he finally figured it out that they were under cover officers watching him like before.

Lt. Jose Alverez was very surprised with the waitress bring over the pitcher of beer for them. "Who brought this for us Melanie?" He asked in a serious tone of voice. While William Anderson his partner tries to calm the man down.

"That man over at the bar. I believe he said that his name is Justin Winters a writer." Melanie replied before going off to help her other customers.

"Before you go Melanie. Thank you so much for the pitcher of beer." Lt. Alverez said to the woman.

"Don't worried about it." 

Moments later inside the office.

Lansing was getting ready to asked Jason for his loan money. When he turned after checking the computer for how much was due to him.

This is when Jason with his revolver fired three time at his face, head and chest to kill him instantly. The body fell down to the floor with the blood flowing out of his body.

Meanwhile....

Dropping his gun with having to be wearing no gloves. His prints were all over the revolver as Jason ran out the back entrance that wasn't lock.

Inside the restaurant everyone was able to hear the gun shots. As Alverez and Anderson ran quickly to find out where it was coming from.

Running inside the office. They saw the body on the floor with blood all over the place. Anderson bending checked for a pulse of the male body thinking that it might be the new owner of the restaurant.

"He's dead Lt. I will call the crime scene unit along with the coroner to do the autopsy. Let me go check to see on whether Justin is still here." Sergeant Anderson says with moving quickly to find that he had left with being no where in sight.


	49. Chapter 49

Justin Winters ran out of the restaurant once he heard the gun shots. Otherwise catching up to Jason with using his revolver. He told the man to stop running or else he's going to fire a shot at him.

Jason stopped dead in his tracks with giving up. Justin Winters with his revolver and his cell phone. He called Lt. Alverez having to be in the pizza restaurant at the time Jason pulled the trigger three times. "Don't move Jason, I am calling the detectives over here since they were inside the restaurant."

"How the hell do you know that?" Jason hollered at him while Justin kept his gun on him while he was talking.

"Where are you, Justin?" Lt. Alverez asked while Anderson was checking the office for anything that might help them with the case. While waiting for the crime scene unit and medical examiner to arrive.

"A block away. Hurry I have my revolver on him at the moment." He ends the phone conversation with him while watching the shooter. He turned to asked the man questions before the detective arrives. "What made you shoot him in the first place Jason?"

"Why? Because I didn't have my first months payment and interest. And besides I was going to get killed any way by one of his workers. Since my company wasn't able to bring in enough cash for the month. It was either him or else I would of skipped out some where away from his organization. However now I am going to jail and still will wind up being murdered once I enter the prison."

"Maybe not! There is always a possible chance you can always set up a deal with the police. And I believe the detective is coming now. Talk to him and see what he's able to do for you."


	50. Chapter 50

Jason Waters was brought into the precinct by Lt. Alverez and his partner Sergeant William Anderson. While Justin Winters had to explain why he was at the restaurant at the time of the shooting. He lied to Captain Anderson of the night watch commander.

"I was stuck on my chapter and I needed to get a clear head. So I decided to go to the restaurant for which I heard a great deal about the pizza." Justin said to Captain Anderson in his cubicle office of the precinct.

"Did you hear the gun shots Justin?" He asked with waiting to hear his answer.

"I did! I saw someone run out of an office for where the gun shots came from. This is when I got brave to run after the man. As for the revolver on me, I always carry it on me with having the permit. Would you like to see it?"

No, no I don't need to see it. I am just glad you weren't hurt with catching Jason before Lt. Alervez had shown up. How in the world did he know where you were in the first place?" He was curious at this point during the questioning.

"I had Lt. Alverez cell-phone number from the last time at the ball field. I asked for his number in case of trouble while I was still here in New York City."

"And when exactly do you leave for your next book tour Justin?" Captain Anderson asked since he couldn't wait for him to leave with being such a pest.

"A few days captain. I have been invited to the annual Summer celebration Authors tour. I believe Richard Castle is going as well at the Trump Towels hotel since he always has a suite on the sixth floor. Can I leave now Captain, while you speak with Jason about wanting to set up a deal."

"Jesus go already Jason while I speak with him." Captain Anderson shook his head at the writer. He was just as bad as Richard Castle.


	51. Chapter 51

After leaving the 12th precinct with it being late. He wasn't going to get himself involved with going over to the Westchester County Medical Examiner's office.

He's already been in enough trouble with the police. So he decided to head back to his motel room to write with finishing up the last of his mystery novel. Once inside he was in need of a shower before doing anything at all.

While inside the shower with making sure the hot water was just perfect for him. He had gotten to thinking about the entire affair starting with the under cover cop being killed inside of the lockers at the park. Right up to the situation with a client of the new owner of Martino's pizza restaurant.

Once he was done with his shower and placing on shorts and a tee shirt to write in the living area. Grabbing his lap top and entering into his writing program. He started to write the last few chapters.

*******************************************************************************************************

Captain Jose Anderson the watch commander had finished up talking to Jason having been caught by Justin Winters a writer. He had finished with setting up a deal for Jason to go with the Witness Protection Program and into the prison they have out west so that he can hide from the mob until his court date comes up with-in the month.

The officers from the Witness program will be arriving in a few hours. Captain Anderson had advised Jason of this matter. He was frantic having to be waiting all this time. While guards will be placed on the outside of his cell on the back of the precinct.


	52. Chapter 52

It was exactly two hours later. A small helicopter with two men working for the Witness Protection Program landed on the rooftop of the 12th precinct. Pilot Captain John Morgan and officer Gordon Scott carrying the paperwork to take Jason to the airport to fly him out west to an undisclosed location for the safe house.

Captain Jose Anderson night watch commander had been advised that the helicopter had landed to pick up their client for the Witness Protection Program. He was waiting for them in Beckett's office since one of the officers on the floor will let them know that he was inside the office.

Taking the elevator down to the third floor. It opens to drop off the two to see Captain Anderson. They were directed to the office for where he was waiting.

Knocking on the door. The both men were let in by the watch commander. As the two were able to introduce each other with showing their badges for the program.

"Your client Jason is waiting in the back with extra protection in case his friends tried to take him out here in the precinct." He states to them pulling out the paperwork for him to sign with one copy for himself to be given to Captain Beckett in the morning.

"Thanks. Please follow me towards the back of processing. Jason has been frantic having to wait for you people to arrive." Captain Anderson responded with moving out of the office to have them follow him from behind.

Anderson asked the guard to open up the cell with Jason getting up from his cot very alert now. "Are they here Captain?" He asked with being very nervous.

"There here Jason. They are taking you off by helicopter to the airport while your going to be flown to an undisclosed location out west." Captain Anderson says to Jason moving out to be escorted by the two from the Witness Protection Program.

Captain would you like to follow us to the roof to making it proper that you were letting go your prisoner to us?" Captain Morgan pilot asked with the asking the question and for which he agreed to go with them to the roof....


	53. Chapter 53

Captain Jose Anderson arrived onto the rooftop with the two from the Witness Protection Program.

"Captain Morgan, I highly appreciate it that you were able to get here quickly." He says with the other officer was helping Jason to get inside of the helicopter in the front next to the pilot.

"I am glad to be able to help once we were able to get the call. It's not always that way Captain Anderson, you were just lucky I guess at this particular time."

"Well any way Captain Morgan good luck with getting Jason to the safe house out west." Captain Morgan gets into the front with telling Jason to strap himself in. While officer Gordon Scott did the same, as with himself before going any where.

Captain Anderson watches the helicopter taking off at the entrance of the door to head on down back to his office. He waited a few moment before leaving himself. He watched the helicopter heading into the directions of the airport.

****************************************************************************************************

Moments Later....

Anderson went into his cubicle office to call Captain Beckett. He was hoping in a way that she was still up. He always hated to leave notes for the morning. At least this way she would have an idea on what has been going on.

Kate Beckett was in the bedroom having just woken from a quick nap. While Reece was asleep. As for her husband Castle, he was on a book tour at the Trump Towers for an special event for Mystery writers. Gina Cowles was hosting the event for Black Pawn Publishing.

"Kate Beckett how can I help you?" She says to Captain Anderson calling her.

"I am sorry Kate for calling you late. I wanted to bring you up to date with Jason."

"Did the Witness Protection arrive to pick him up?" She asked just to be on the safe side.

"They just left by helicopter to take him to the local airport to fly him out to an undisclosed location in Arizona Kate."

"Great Jose! Please be sure that everything fine by the time you leave in the morning." She says over the phone waking up completely.

"I will as always Beckett. I will end this now while I go check the back with the processing officers. Good night." As the phone conversation ends with Beckett heads for the kitchen to make something to eat.


	54. Chapter 54

Captain Morgan was able to make it in time for the Jet Blue flight. He had landed at the heliport before taking a walk over to the terminal to confirm the flight tickets for three.

The woman at the counter was very help letting them to get onto the flight first before anyone else. There would be a section available for the three of them with a curtain closed off to the first class passengers.

Morgan had to asked on whether Jason was fine. 

"Of course I am fine Captain. I am just glad bro to be away from those that are after me. And I hope it's going to stay that way once I get inside the safe house."

"You will be Jason. Since the safe house we are going in Arizona is the best in the entire United States. So please feel comfortable from here on end." Morgan replied with a great deal of energy in his demeanor.

There was a guide telling them they were going to the area set up for them. "Gentlemen please come this way. Before all of the passengers start to board the plane." She replied with taking their tickets and placing them into her pocket to give to the pilot.

All three of them had enter into the plane walking past the different seats before arriving into the closed off section.

"Here you go everyone. We should be taking off in forty minutes. Please relax before the pilot gives the announcement that we will be taking off. I will let the stewardess know that your here in order for her to ask on whether you want drinks. Excuse me." She replied with closing off the curtain.

Five minutes later.....

The curtain opened to let in the young stewardess in her early thirties. "Hello, I am Melanie. I will be taking care of you until we land in Arizona. Anyone interested in drinks?" She asked with holding onto a note pad to write down the orders.

Jason was the first to say something in order to calm down his nerves. "I will have a whiskey thank you."

While Morgan and his partner agreed to have both scotchs on the rocks.

"Excellent choices gentlemen, I will be back in five minutes with your drinks." She replied with closing off the curtain.

Neither man spoke to each other until the drinks arrived. Which was exactly five minutes when she arrived with the drinks. "Here you go everyone. Drink up we will be taking off in 15 minutes. I suggest you strap in once your done with your drinks." As she hands each of the drinks to Morgan, Jason and Morgan's partner.


	55. Chapter 55

Mystery Writer Justin Winters was bored in spite the fact he had to finish the last chapter to be submitted to his publishing company.

He was worried about still being caught by the mob with having to been inside the restaurant and having caught Jason with shooting the new owner. He had felt this way ever since he made the decision to get involved.

Going over to his lap top on the table. He brought it over to the couch to starting writing. Even though he could of attended the mystery writer's book tour at the Trump Towers, since he knew that Richard Castle was going to attend.

Justin started to think about the outing after what he's been through since the murder of the under cover cop in the ball field.

A moment later....

Justin closed up his lap top. Went into the bed room to change into his best suit for the outing. He didn't know how much it was going to cost to get inside since he wasn't invited.

*****************************************************************************************************

Trump Towers

Mystery Writers book tour was in full swing on the second level of the hotel.

There were over thirty different writers with tables spread out the entire level for where the customers of the hotel would be able to check out each of the tables.

Richard Castle with his family joining him this time. Kate Beckett, Alexis and Martha Rogers were sitting next to Castle with the table filled with autograph photos, novels and all kinds of merchandise to be brought by the readers.

So far Castle and a few others have been a big hit with the fans.

Castle was talking to a fan when he looked up to see Justin Winters walk over to the table to say hello. As the fan walked away happy with his autograph on a Nikki Heat novels.

"So you decided to come after all of the excitement you had with the case?" Castle asked.

"Yeah! I was getting bored staying in my hotel room trying to finish up the last chapter of my mystery novel." He replied with Castle introducing Alexis and his mother to Justin.

"Charmed! The both of you. Castle, I will check this place out. Maybe I will be able to come up with some ideas to finish up the novel." 

"Good luck!" Castle says....

While Justin walked away to check out the other authors through out the entire level.


	56. Chapter 56

As soon as Justin walked away. Martha Rogers had to asked. "He a real crazed duck Richard?" She says with watching the readers coming up to Castle to sign his novels.

She waited for her answer once he was done signing. It didn't take all that long. "It at times he is mother. It's why it's been interesting to have him around. He was the one that went after that man Jason after he shot the new owner of Gino's pizza restaurant."

"Interesting man I might say Richard. Have you read any of his new novel at all?" She asked with smiling at someone older passing by.

"No I haven't mother. But from the way Justin was talking. I have a bad feeling it's going to involved the mob with the same type of story that has happened."

"He can't do that Richard. Once that novel comes onto the market. The mob whom ever family will be coming after him in the first place and kill him." Martha responded with sadness in her demeanor.

"I know mother. And there is nothing we can do accept speak with his publisher once we find out that the novel is about the mob."

"I just hope Richard that it's not or else his life will be in danger.

**************************************************************************************************

Justin Winters was having a wonderful time talking to the different authors through out the entire level. It was currently packed now with the night time approaching.

However someone had stopped him in the men's room needing to ask him about his novel to be released soon. When Justin turned to face the man. He realize that he had seen him before from inside Gino's pizza restaurant.

The mobster went to lock the door while holding onto his revolver. Justin tried to talk to him about having to be just there at the time of the shooting.

This time his life wasn't going to spared...........KABOOM....

As three shots hit Justin Winters into his chest as his body fell backwards hitting the wall. While the shooter opened the door quickly to run out with placing his gun into his pocket....


	57. Chapter 57

Moments later there were screams coming from the men's room as the cleaning people had walked in to clean. Only to find the body on the floor with blood all over the place.

Security was called to the men's room. It was at this point that the police were called to the scene. Ambulance and including the fire department as precaution.

There was panic happening as the crowd had hear what had happen on the third level for where the book tour was going on. Richard Castle seeing the commotion. He asked his daughter and mother to stay at the table. While he goes to check it out.

"Dad, are you sure about it ? I just hope to god nothing really bad has happened?" She asked with the questions to her father at this late hour. Martha was worried as she sees her son walk off to find out what is going on.

Walking over to the men's room for where the security were watching until the 12th precinct crime scene unit arrived.

"What happened? I am Richard Castle consultant of the 12th precinct. " He says to the security officer Dennison since he's spoken to him a number of times the past few years.

"Castle there was a shooting inside. I believe the person that was shot was Justin Winter mystery writer." He replied to completely shock Castle.

"OMG! Can I go inside until the 12th precinct arrives?" He asked.

"We will both go inside Castle." Dennison responded with walking in first with Castle following.....


	58. Chapter 58

"Wait a minute! This isn't Justin Winters the mystery writer. I have no idea who this man is that is on the ground with three shots to his chest." Castle said to the security guard. "Who ever shot him ran out of here quick, and no doubt it was Justin having to be running for his life." Castle replied with checking for any further evidence.

Meanwhile Sergeant Esposito and Detective Kevin Ryan arrived with the rest of the crime scene team and county examiner.

"Jesus what the hell happen here Castle?" Esposito asked with bending down to take a look at the body. "Wait an minute. I know who this is or was?" He says to the group inside the crowded men's room.

"This was Jimmy Buffet Longo for the Martino's crime family. He worked in New Jersey until he was brought in the past few weeks until Martino was shot." Esposito responded with standing up to face Richard Castle.

"I just don't understand why Justin would have this man after him in the first place? Unless he was involved with them in his past before starting to write." Castle made the suggestion.

"We need to find out quick Castle before your friend winds up for real dead. I need you to try and make contact with him as possible." Esposito announced before the county examiner walked in with the stretcher and body bag.

This coroner was new to them since Doctor Lanie Parrish had hired two new ones for this particular region with Doctor Perlmutter and Doctor Lisa Anderson having to always be over worked.

"I am Doctor Chuck Ferrell. I will take him back to the medical bay to do an autopsy. Do you need I.D. with using the palm reader for which I find to be a great tool?" He asked.

"No need Doc. We have his I.D. to be Jimmy Buffet Longo a member of the Martino crime family." Detectve Ryan giving the name to the new coroner.

After the Coroner had placed the body onto the stretcher. Castle told everyone that he would start looking for Justin after he was done with his tour today. Along with making sure his daughter Alexis and Martha Rogers were able to get home just fine.


	59. Chapter 59

Doctor Ferrell had brought the body back to the medical bay after removing it from the men's room in the Trump Towers hotel.

He wasn't expecting to find anything special with doing the autopsy. Even though he's knew to this area after transferring in from Memphis, Tennessee for five years. He decided that he needed a change.

Melanie one of the regular technicians came in to ask on whether She was able to help.

"Please help me with some of the instruments since I am new here." He says to the young woman in her late twenties.

"First of all doctor we need to turn on the recording device for you once your going to start the autopsy. This way your report can be sent off to Doctor Lanie Parrish." Melanie says with handing him the cutter to start opening up the chest.

*****************************************************************************************************

Richard Castle had arrived home after the tour while dropping off his daughter home. Even though his mother had her own vehicle. She will be starting a new play off Broadway with her new boy friend Thomas a producer.

When Castle walked in. Kate Beckett was waiting for him after a few calls after finding out on what had happened to Justin.

"My sources are out in the field Rick. There hasn't been any sign of him." She said to him worried about the writer.

"I have a feeling that Justin might try to come here to ask for help for what ever he's done in the past." Castle replied with his suggestion that they need to have under cover officers around the building."

"Rick the manager of the building is not going to like the idea at all." She states to him.

"I have already called him earlier on the way over here. He's fine with it. Just as long as there isn't any type of violence." Castle replied with feeling exhausted all of a sudden. "Listen Kate, I need to take a hot shower. Are you all right with the twins? Because I was going to ask on whether you like to take a shower with me?"

"Sure sweetie! Let me go tell Andrea since she is keeping an eye on Reece this evening."


	60. Chapter 60

Justin had enough money on him and credit cards to get him around. One thing he did after the shooting of the man in the men's room was to throw away his revolver into the garbage can. Never again he wants to have a gun in his possession.

Currently he was staying in one of the budget motels outside of New York City, He was able to catch a cab outside of the Trump Towels to take him. He was scared as hell once he walked into the motel room. He was so tired of running and he needed to sleep. However he needed to called Richard Castle to asked for his help.

Taking off his clothes and leaving them on the double bed. He headed into the bathroom to take a hot shower to relieve some of his muscles. Especially behind his neck and shoulders for the most part.

The hot steaming water turned to his likely. It had made him feel so much better once he moved back to the bedroom. He placed on his boxers and tee shirt only while sitting on the bed, while picking up his cell-phone to call Castle.

*****************************************************************************************************

Richard Castle was in his office working on the third novel for Devil's Advocate for Black Pawn Publishing. His wife and everyone else had gone to bed.

Editing the one chapter. All of a sudden he heard his cell-phone go off next at the end of his desk. He picks it up to see that it's Justin Winters. He wasn't surprised at all that he would be calling.

"Justin are you all right?" He asked the mystery writer.

"Not really Rick. I have been running ever since I shot the mobster. And if your going to asked me. That man had the wrong person. He was looking for a man name Justin Lombardo as he showed a photo. This man looked like me in a way. I was just in the wrong place for when it happened. I had no choice but to shoot him since he was going to take me out."

"Amazing! And now the mob is after you for having to kill this man. An autopsy is being done on the man by the Westchester County Medical Examiner. I don't have the results on what was found. Justin we need for you to turn yourself in to the police in order to protect you further."

"I can't right now. I rather stay at your place until I am ready to turn myself in." Justin says then he remembered that a child is involved with staying at the Loft.

"It's fine with me. I have additional security to be watching the building. When will you be able to get here? I will help with paying half the costs." Castle replied with helping out Justin until he's able to get back on his feet.

"Let's try for late after noon tomorrow Castle. Please tell Kate I am sorry for all of the problems I have cost your family."

"You can speak with her tomorrow about it. See you then Justin, just call to let me know your on the way over here."

"Will do Bro." As he ends the conversation with Castle to go to sleep.


	61. Chapter 61

The very next day........

Richard Castle was getting very anxious with waiting for Justin to call. While his wife Beckett was sitting in the living room watching Reece do his ABC's with Andrea at the table near the fire place.

Beckett had been keeping her mouth shut for when it concerns Justin and his antics of late. All of a sudden the house phone started to ring since Castle gave the number to him.

Castle getting up from the stool in the kitchen having coffee. He tells Beckett that he's going to get the phone. "Justin is that you?" Just to be on the safe side he asked who it was.

"Affirmative Castle. I am outside getting into Yellow cab to come to your loft. I have no idea how long it's going to take to get to your place."

"Don't worry about the time Justin just get here safe and sound." Castle said with watching his son with the nanny and his lessons before starting school soon.

"I will see what the cab driver has to say on the matter with traffic no doubt is heavy at this time. See ya soon." He ends the conversation with Castle to have them wait for him to arrive. Afterwards Castle went into the office to grab his walkie talkie to contact his security people that he hired to protect the building and the Loft. He didn't care how much it was costing for security.

*****************************************************************************************************

Kate Beckett in the mean time went to call Sergeant Esposito and Kevin Ryan waiting downstairs in the parking garage watching out for any type of trouble against Justin Winters.


	62. Chapter 62

Beckett used her cell-phone to contact her detectives outside of the building watching the loft for anyone that looks suspicious.

"Ryan how's it going on the stake out?" Beckett asked over the cell from the living room of the Loft.

"We are currently watching this one man in his early thirties has been hanging out down stairs watching everyone walking inside the lobby. There is no valet currently at this time Beckett." Ryan announced to have her thinking as to why no valet unless he was at lunch or any other reason.

"Ryan please kept an eye open with Justin is on the way over to the loft in a Yellow cab." She said with caution in her tone.

"Sure will Beckett. Esposito is walking around the building to check further for anything out of the ordinary. Talk to you soon." Ryan replied with ending the call and placing his phone back into his pant pocket.

All of a sudden Ryan looking over at the entrance of the loft. He sees a Yellow cab pull up with Justin moving out of the back of the cab after paying the driver with the amount for the drive.

He walks inside as Justin takes the elevator to Richard Castle's level. Justin walks inside the elevator alone. He was relieved that he didn't need to be inside an small space with no where to go in case of trouble.

Justin walks down to Castle's Loft for where he knocks as Castle opens the door to let the writer inside.

"Sit Justin and relax right now. Your been under a great deal of stress the past week. Would you care for a strong drink?" Castle asked with walking over to his bar into the corner of the living area.

"I will have a rum and coke for now. My nerves are on edge right now after that drive in the Yellow cab." Justin said with sitting down on the couch trying to relax as his twists his neck and shoulders to loosen.

Castle walks back with his drink while making a Scotch on the Rocks for himself. Beckett came out of the bedroom after speaking with Ryan downstairs.

"Hello Justin. How are you doing?" She asked with seeing him with a drink as with her husband. "Just to let you know there is someone down stairs that has been hanging out and currently there is no valet at this time. I find this very strange. So Justin, you need stay inside the loft, and I suggest Babe, you do the same until we know for sure." She ordered with sitting down slowly next to Castle.


	63. Chapter 63

The man that was downstairs knew he was being watched by the under cover officers. He decided it wasn't worth it to be caught now with being so close to his prey Justin upstairs. He decided to leave and report to his boss down town.

When he left. Sergeant William Anderson had found this very strange. While Lt. Alverez his partner to call the Loft to let them know the information that Castle and Justin can relax.

"Thanks William I will let them know. Good job. When you see Alexis tell her I was thinking of her." Beckett says to William over the phone.

"I will tell her Kate. She's not been feeling well the past few days with giving me the hint that maybe she is going into labor soon." He replied with looking over at his partner having a bet on what time and day she would be having the baby.

"What's going on Kate?" Castle asked with handing Justin another drink as with himself.

"Who ever it was downstairs acting suspicious has left the scene for now Babe. Excuse me I have to check on Reece." Beckett walked away from the two so that they can talk to see how Reece was doing in the bedroom with Andrea.

"All right Justin what the hell is going on with yourself?" Castle said in a fit of anger.

"I have no idea why the mob is after me Castle. I came here to New York City to promote my book "Angels are Calling" while I work on finishing the mystery novel to be submitted soon to my publisher. Once I had gotten here I had been tagging along ever since the shooting of that under cover base ball player."

"Then why did you shoot that men in the men's room?" Castle had to asked with his curiosity at the highest level with being a writer.

"Once again I will say that he thought I was Justin Lombardo when in fact I am not Castle. I just stepped into a real mystery ever since I have arrived. Right now I need another drink before going to lay down for a few hours."

"Fine I will walk you up stairs to show you the room your be staying in for now until the coast is clear." As he walks towards the stairs with Justin following behind.


	64. Chapter 64

After checking on Reece in his room. Richard Castle went to talk with his wife in the bedroom.

"Rick, you know damn well Justin needs to turn himself into the police. If he stays here any longer it's going to get too dangerous for all of us." She said with anger, and she doesn't need the added stress with Justin staying in the loft.

'I know that Kate. He can't be thrown to the wolves with turning himself to the police. They are going to be asked too many questions. What I need to do is call my father and see on whether he will be able to protect him at a safe house that him and his friends has some where in Virginia." Castle says to his wife since this is the first time this information has ever been mention.

"Why haven't you told me this before?" Beckett asked in annoyance.

'Because I was told not to say anything to anyone. It's my father's business from when he was involved with the C.I.A." He said with turning to take a tee shirt out of the draw.

"Do you think your father will go with the idea of having Justin enter into the safe house?"

"Don't know Kate unless I asked him. Since he's going have to get permission from the others in order for the plan to work. I will go call my father in my office. I suggest you get some sleep since I need to write a little and no doubt will be sleeping on the couch."

Walking into his office. Castle picked up his cell-phone to call his father.

*****************************************************************************************************

Jackson Hunt was having something late to eat after just getting back from a meeting with a few of his friends from the C.I.A. He was exhausted after being out all day. Hunt had his cell-phone on the counter in the kitchen area when he heard it going off.

He was able to see from the caller I.D. that it was his son Richard Castle calling. It had to be important with him calling this late at night.

"What's going on Richard?" He asked his son with sitting down at the table placing his food and drink.

"I need a favor to asked since it involves a shooting." Castle said even though his father had no idea what he was talking about.

Castle had to explain the entire story to him from beginning to now. "I will have to contact my people at the safe house and ask them on whether there is any room for this Justin Winters. You do know it's going to cost $25,000 to have this man stay there?"

"I know. And I will give you the money once I hear the word from you. Since Justin is staying at the Loft right now instead of turning himself in."

"I will call you back in an hour with the information of when and where to meet. Talk to you soon Richard." Hunt replied with hanging up to call his connections.


	65. Chapter 65

Jackson Hunt had just finished talking to the manager of the safe house in Virginia. His friend Jake Flattery had agreed to the idea. Since there were plenty of personnel working at the safe house. Or else it would be a total waste of time on how they were going to protect Justin Winters.

"Thanks Jake! I will make it up to you at a later date." Hunt said to his long time friend of the C.I.A. Jake Flattery had been involved in the special ops groups for the last 30 years before retiring last year.

"No need buddy. Just make sure that this Justin Winters makes it safe and sound to the safe house." He said before hanging up to make plans for the new arrival.

Moments later...

Hunt went to call back his son Richard to give him the good news overall. Sitting in the living area of his studio apartment. Picking up the cell-phone once more. He brought up his son's number back onto the screen again to press send....

*****************************************************************************************************

Richard Castle was waiting in his office for his father to call back. When all of a sudden the cell-phone went off on his desk.

Picking up the phone. "Dad, what's the word on the safe house?" He asked with holding his breath to hear what his father has to say.

"Ok here is the poop Richard. The safe house in Merrysville, Virginia is available. Do you happen to know on how he's going to get there?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"Yes Dad I have figured out a way. I will have my pilot at the heliport to fly him to the safe house. I have already placed him on alert for when we plan to arrive. I want you to meet me there in two hours dad to give you the money. If this is ok with you?" He said to his father with silence on the other end for a moment.

"Fine! I will meet you in two hours at the heliport. Just be sure to have the money ready when we meet." He said in slight annoyance.

"I will dad. I need to call the pilot to confirm. While going to give Justin the good news. He's asleep in Martha's old bed room. I will see you soon dad." Castle hung up the phone to make one more call before waking up Justin.


	66. Finale

"Are you serious Castle about the safe house?" Justin Winters had to ask with his excitement in spite the fact he was woken from a sound sleep.

"Of course I am serious Justin. You need to get dress I am driving you to the heliport for which the pilot will be flying you to the safe house in Maine. Your be able to finally finish up your mystery novel. Please be sure to send me a copy by your publisher when it's ready." Castle requested with leaving the bed room to have him get dress.

Castle went downstairs to head back to his office to take out the money for his father and placing it into an envelope and securing it for travel.

And in the meantime he had to see on whether his wife Kate was still awake to let her know what was going on or else he would leave a note.

She was asleep and he didn't to have her lose sleep with the twins to be born soon. Quickly he wrote the note and placing it onto his pillow on the bed before quickly leaving.

Justin was waiting in the living room with his personnel belongings ready to leave. Castle tells him to wait at the door while grabbing his blue jacket, envelope and gun in his coat pocket just in case.

Moving outside into the hallway. Castle made sure the door was locked to protect his family. "Lets go I will be driving to the heliport.

*****************************************************************************************************

Arriving at the entrance of the heliport his father was waiting for him with a friend of his. Even though he didn't introduce him to the two. Castle handed the envelope to his father telling him it was all there.

"I believe you, Richard. I suggest you get him to the helicopter before your pilot gets antsy and just leaves." Hunt said with moving away from his son. "I will call you in a few days to find out on how everything went with Justin getting adjusted to the safe house.

"Sure dad." He quickly moved towards the helicopter with Justin following.

His pilot was finally glad to see his boss Richard Castle and his customer. "It's about time Rick. I am all set ready to go with permission from the towel. Don't forget to take care of me further with this favor." He says when Castle pulls out another envelope.

"Thanks boss I won't forget this friend." Gary replied with Justin getting into the back instead of sitting in the front with the pilot.

"Good luck Justin." Before the door was closed and everyone was secured.

****************************************************************************************************

Six months later...

Richard Castle had a package on his desk that was placed by his wife Kate. She was currently out with Reece, and the twins Lilly and Jake. As Andrea was watching them while sitting inside the park with Reece being pushed by his mother on the swings.

He walked to see the package as he goes to open it.

It was Justin Winters mystery novel published by his publishing company.

"THE JURY'S STILL OUT!"

Dedicated by the best writer ever...Richard Castle

Thanks........

 

The end


End file.
